<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un canapé à New york by TataLotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701228">Un canapé à New york</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus'>TataLotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek has a shitty life, M/M, New York City, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, but Stiles is here, couchsurfing, pineapples pizza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis ses 18 ans, Stiles utilise systématiquement l'appli Couchsruffing pour ses vacances. Il a eu de bonnes expériences, d'autre plus négatives, des fous rires, des conversations en 3 langues différentes, des gens sympas et d'autre moins. Mais rien de tout ça ne l'avait préparé à atterrir sur le canapé de Derek Hale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un canapé à New york</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Après des mois en lectrice anonyme, je suis enfin inscrite sur AO3, je reposte les écrits déjà posté chez la concurrence, j’espère qu'ils vous plairons<br/>Sterek's pack est un groupe sur Facebook, dédié au Sterek, (sans trop de surprise) qui proposes parfois des défis d'écriture. Pour celui-là , nous avions 15jours pour écrire un Sterek sur le thème des vacances<br/>J'ai choisi un Stiles qui se prend 10 jours de vacances à New York et décide d'y faire un couchsurfing<br/>Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est un site qui propose d'accueillir chez soi de voyageur inconnu, ils peuvent rester pour une nuit, deux semaines, le temps d'un café... Aux deux partit de s'arranger. On ne paye jamais un coucshurfing, tout est basé sur les échanges immatériels, service, apprentissages, pratiquer une langue… Le but n'est vraiment pas un hébergement gratuit, mais vraiment l'échange humain. (Il va de soi que ce n'est pas un monde tout rose et tout ne se passe pas toujours bien, mais ça peut être une très belle expérience)<br/>J'en ai pas grand-chose à faire de New York, toute les infos présentes dans cet OS viennent de divers site de tourisme et de l'imaginaire collectif véhiculé par les séries, films…<br/>Merci à Rapto, pour beaucoup de choses, je vais focus sur le capuccino qu'il m'a fait il y a deux heures.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Stiles, tu es complètement inconscient ! Je suis à deux doigts d'appeler ton père.<br/>
- Lydia, non, ne le mêle pas à ça, de toute façon vous ne pouvez rien faire, plus aucun avion ne peut décoller de Beacon Hills avant plusieurs heures, je n'ai pas une thune, c'est déjà une chance que j'ai mon téléphone. S'il apprend ça, son petit cœur ne va pas tenir !<br/>
- C'est si la police l'appelle dans 2 mois après avoir retrouvé ton cadavre dans une ruelle, son cœur ne va pas le supporter non plus !<br/>
- N'as-tu donc aucune foi en l'humanité ?<br/>
- On parle de New York. Alors non.<br/>
- Écoute, dans 40 minutes je te renvoie un message avec le nom du chien que tu avais au lycée. Et demain matin je te donne le nom du plus insupportable de tes ex. Si je ne le fais pas, tu préviens mon père et vous pouvez m'envoyer le NYPD.<br/>
- Je vais le faire Stiles. Si tu loupes un seul des codes, juste un, que tu as une minute de retard, je viens, en voiture s'il le faut, et je retourne la ville. Et si je te retrouve en bonne santé, je te coupe les jambes pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais échapper à ma surveillance !<br/>
- Moi aussi je t'aime.<br/>
Stiles raccrocha. Il essayait de la rassurer, mais lui-même n'était pas des plus sereins. Il programma un réveil pour dans 40 min. Ce n'était pas son premier couchsurfing, mais la première fois qu'il réservait une personne au profil presque vierge.<br/>
Il y avait un nom : D . Halle<br/>
Pas de photos, pas de description, aucun commentaire... Mais c'était aussi la seule personne à avoir répondu à une de ses 18 demandes désespérées. Juste un "D. Halle a accepté votre demande" suivie d'une adresse et d'un laconique "Je ferme la porte à minuit que tu viennes ou pas"<br/>
Stiles avait attendu un peu, mais il était 23h il s'était résigné à aller chez ce peut être tueur en série qui collectionnait hypothétiquement les dents de ses victimes, et il avait toujours reçu des compliments enthousiastes de la part des dentistes sur ses molaires.<br/>
Oui, il avait assez attendu pour se faire des films, non il n'en parlerait pas Lydia, et oui il l'avait appelé précisément pour se sentir en sécurité.<br/>
De toute façon ils utilisaient le stratagème du code à chaque couchsurfing.<br/>
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard son GPS lui annonça qu'il était arrivé. La résidence était propre, engageante. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un repaire sordide. Et son expérience en tant que fils du shérif, et étudiant en criminologie lui avait appris que les crimes sordides n'avaient pas souvent lieu dans des endroits sordides<br/>
Il ravala cette pensée et tapa à la porte. Il y eut un peu de bruit puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui avait l'air d'un sexy tueur à gages, il était brun, avec des sourcils assez impressionnants, qui étaient froncés sur son visage, tellement impressionnant à vrai dire que Stiles en oublia presque de notifier ses magnifiques yeux verts. Sa barbe de 3 jours accentuait le côté brun ténébreux. Il était torse nu avec un pantalon de jogging lâche et Stiles n'avait vu des corps pareils que dans 3 situations : les pubs, les flyers des salles de sport et les pornos.<br/>
Stiles se dit qu'il ferait un très bon homme de main de mafieux mexicain dans une série B et le renomma provisoirement Miguel.<br/>
"Miguel" le détailla de haut en bas, d'un air méfiant/énervé s'arrêtant quelque seconde sur son sac à dos. Stiles lui adressa son plus beau sourire.<br/>
- Je sais, j'étais un peu plus jeune sur les photos, mais vous savez ce que c'est sur couchsurfing, on ne montre que le meilleur de soi-même ; mais je vous promets que je n'ai pas menti sur mes capacités culinaires, et jure sur l'honneur que d'ici demain midi je t'aurais fait plus de pancakes que tu ne peux en rêver !<br/>
L'homme le fixa un moment, puis se décala sur le côté pour le laisser passer Stiles rentra dans l'appartement sans pouvoir garantir qu'il en ressortirait vivant. L'homme ne le quittait pas du regard. Le silence s'installa.<br/>
Stiles avait une peur panique du silence il s'assit/ s'affala sur le canapé en déblatérant<br/>
- Merci mec, tu me sauves la vie ! Vraiment ce voyage commence super mal déjà j'étais censé venir avec Scott, mais il m'a planté. Soi-disant parce que son parton aller avoir besoin d'aide, mais mec, je ne suis pas con non plus, j'ai appris après que Kira est en mi-temps ces vacances, du coup je sais bien qu'il reste parce qu'il veut juste passer tout son temps libre avec elle. Comme si habiter ensemble ne suffisait pas. Je m'y suis fait, mon meilleur pote est un canard. Du coup j'ai décidé de venir seul, je correspondais avec un couchsurfeur adorable depuis 3 semaines, et paf, le mec à un dégât des eaux, résidence évacuée. Il est allé dormir chez un pote. Quand il m'a prévenu, j'étais déjà à Brooklyn. Du coup je tente de trouver un truc, hôtel ou auberge de jeunesse pas trop loin. Je trouve une auberge, les notes étaient pourries, mais juste un endroit ou dormir, me poser le temps de rebondir, mais là, mais au moment de réserver, je me suis aperçus qu'on m'a volé ma CB, après c'est ma faute, je l'ai mise dans la pocher arrière de mon jean après m'être payé un sandwich dégueu à l'aéroport. Du coup je bloque direct la carte, mais c'était compliqué pour me loger, heureusement j'ai encore mon tel, du coup j'ai cherché sur couchsurfing, mais t'es le seul à avoir répondu. Enfin bref c'est bien la merde, merci d'avoir accepté au dernier moment ! Et c'est quoi ton p'ti nom, "D" ?<br/>
L'homme semblait encaisser la quantité d'information à la seconde que lui envoyait Stiles. Il papillonna des yeux et répondit :<br/>
- Derek.<br/>
Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. Il resta sur place puis demanda.<br/>
- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?<br/>
- Je n'osais pas demander, mais oui, je suis affamé !<br/>
Derek ouvrit le frigo, et fronça les sourcils. Il en sortit un pot de cornichons entamé qu'il fusilla du regard.<br/>
- Je n'ai que ça. Et de la mayonnaise. Il semblait très en colère de cette constatation. Je dois avoir des gâteaux ou quelque chose quelque part. Et du café. J'ai un très large choix de café ou de thé.<br/>
- Des gâteaux, ça ira très bien. J'évite la théine et la caféine.<br/>
- Ah.<br/>
- Laisse-moi deviner, ça compose 80% de ton alimentation ?<br/>
Derek eut soudain l'air d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit. Il baissa la tête. Stiles ne put retenir un petit rire attendri.<br/>
- T'inquiètes, je ne juge pas, ma consommation de curly frie<br/>
Derek ne dit rien et sortit du placard un paquet d'Oréo. Il fixa Stiles quelques secondes avant de grogner.<br/>
- Je reviens<br/>
Puis il partit dans une autre salle. Stiles en profita pour regarder les lieux.<br/>
L'appartement était assez spacieux, avec de grandes fenêtres, assez impersonnelle, mais simple. Il y avait une salle de vie, avec une cuisine équipée séparée de l'espace vie par un bar. Une gamelle à côté du frigo laissé entendre qu'un animal vivait là. Un canapé gris à l'air confortable et une table basse séparaient l'espace en deux, il y avait sur le mur ouest des étagères murales presque vides, et contre le mur nord une immense bibliothèque.<br/>
Celle-ci était remplie de livre divers, et de quelques dizaines de BD sur l'étagère du bas, on n'aurait pas pu y glisser un magazine. Un exemplaire de 1984, usé par le temps était déposé à la vas vite sur la table basse. C'était le seul objet dérangé de la pièce.<br/>
Sitles était en train de le feuilleter quand Derek revint, avec une boite aux couleurs de Krispy cream<br/>
- Toi aussi t'aimes George Orwel ? demanda le plus jeune.<br/>
- Oui.<br/>
Il lui tendit la boite de donuts entamés. Il ne restait plus que 4 blancs et un chocolat.<br/>
- Trop bien, merci. Il attrapa un blanc, sous le regard intrigué/énervé de son hôte il demanda : Mince, tu voulais le blanc ? Si tu veux, je prends le chocolat.<br/>
- NON ! La voix avait résonné, forte. Stiles eut un sursaut. Derek sembla gêné de son propre éclat. Il expliqua doucement : je n'aime pas les blancs. Je le mange toujours en dernier, quand j'ai plus le choix. Ou je le donne au fils de la voisine.<br/>
- Mais t'es fou, ce sont les meilleurs !<br/>
- Le seul moyen de les avaler est de prendre beaucoup de café à côté. Derek poussa la boite vers lui. Termine-les.<br/>
Sile ne se fit pas prier. Il commença à parler de George Orwell avec son hôte. Bon OK, il palabrait beaucoup et son hôte l'écoutait, ponctuant son discours de remarques pertinentes et intéressées. Le sujet dériva sur les livres et leurs adaptations en film. Stiles finit le dernier beignet et se lécha les doigts. L'alarme de son téléphone se déclencha. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réfléchit que ça aurait pu être un excellent moyen de l'empoisonner.<br/>
Il envoya un texto à Lydia<br/>
" Le mec est un peu étrange, mais assez gentil. Et ultra sexy. Ton stupide chien s'appelait Prada"<br/>
Elle répondit immédiatement<br/>
" Demain à 9h, heure new-yorkaise. Au moindre doute tu n'hésites pas, tape-le dans les parties s'il le faut. Prends soin de toi."<br/>
Il ricana. Derek leva un sourcil interrogatif.<br/>
- Une amie qui veut savoir si tu as empoisonné mon beignet pour ensuite te repaître de ma douce chair.<br/>
- Je suis intimement persuadé que les blancs sont déjà empoisonnés.<br/>
- Pourquoi tu les achètes alors ?<br/>
- La voisine d'en bas m'en offre à chaque fois qu'elle gare sur ma place de parking. Et elle fait ça assez souvent.<br/>
- Et tu refiles les beignets probablement empoisonnés à son fils ?<br/>
- C'est le voisin de palier. Celle qui m'offre les donuts est une vieille mamie. Mais la mère de l'enfant à qui je donne les beignets est persuadée que la vieille le fait pour me séduire.<br/>
Stiles explosa de rire, son éclat se finit dans un profond bâillement.<br/>
- Tu es fatigué ?<br/>
- Oui, un peu.<br/>
Derek disparu dans une des pièces adjacentes il revint 10minute plus tard avec un plaid épais, 2 draps et un coussin.<br/>
- Le canapé se déplie, tu veux que je le fasse ou tu le fais toi ?<br/>
- Non c'est bon, je me débrouille.<br/>
Stiles prépara son lit. Quand il eut fini, Derek était en train de préparer un immense mug de thé, il pointa un truc sur le comptoir.<br/>
- Les clés de l'appartement, le code wifi est écrits sur le frigo. Les toilettes à gauche du placard de l'entré, et la salle bain première porte du couloir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sers-toi.<br/>
Stile le regarda partir dans la chambre. Il récupéra sa tenue de nuit, serviette et trousse de toilette pour prendre une douche. La salle de bain était très belle. Peu personnalisé, mais élégante. Et le jet d'eau était jouissif. Il évita de trainer trop longtemps et regagna le salon où il se coucha aussi tôt : Demain, une longue journée l'attendait.<br/>
Il se dit avec cette histoire de beignet-peut-être-emprisonné, CB perdu et vacances gâchées il allait faire une crise d'angoisse.Il avait tort et s'endormir comme un bébé. Il se réveilla le lendemain, en entendant une porte se refermer tout doucement et paniqua une seconde puis se rappelait où il était.<br/>
Un coup d'oeil sur portable lui apprit qu'il était 7h30.<br/>
Il se prépara rapidement, attrapa les clés et sortit acheter des œufs, de la farine du lait et de la levure. Pris d'un doute il acheta aussi du sirop d'érable.<br/>
Une fois renté il s'attela à la prédation d'une montagne de pancake. Soudain un bruit le fit sursauter.<br/>
Il vit, perché sur l'une des étagères un chat au pelage sable particulièrement ébouriffé.<br/>
- Ah, je suppose que tu es le propriétaire de la gamelle ? Et bien ma p'tite dame, ou mon p'ti monsieur, sachez que je jure de ne pas toucher à vos croquettes si vous ne vous approchez pas des pancakes. On a un deal ?<br/>
Le chat se cacha derrière une boite en bois.<br/>
- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, tu pourras demander à Derek si tu veux, je voulais juste dire que je ne prends pas le risque de te nourrir. N'y voyez aucune malice, mais la dernière fois j'ai laissé un chien manger mon burger, et bien les oignons c'est super mauvais pour les chiens. Et il y avait des oignons dans le burger. Scott, c'est mon meilleur pote, il est véto, enfin presque, il bosse avec un véto, et bien Scott m'a fait la leçon. Bref, pas de pancake sans la permission de ton maitre. Ou coloc. Ou domestique. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'appelles.<br/>
- Il ne m'appelle pas, c'est un chat.<br/>
Stiles sursauta en poussant un cri aigu, derrière lui se tenait Derek en jogging, tenant à la main un sac de course, il revenait visiblement du sport. Ce dernier refronça les sourcils.<br/>
- C'est quoi cette odeur ?<br/>
- MON PANCAKE !<br/>
Stile se précipita vers la poêle ou cramait un pancake. Il le retira du feu, et se recula. Il faut arrêter par une masse ferme, et étrangement chaude.<br/>
- T'as vraiment fait des pancakes ?<br/>
Impossible au ton de sa voix de déterminer si Derek était heureux ou pas<br/>
- Bien sûr que j'ai fait des pancakes. Je tiens toujours mes promesses !<br/>
- Et t'as acheté du sirop d'érable<br/>
- Mec, tes placards sont déprimants.<br/>
- J'avais acheté de quoi les remplir. Incluant un autre sirop d'érable. Et ne m'appelle pas "mec".<br/>
Le souffle de son hôte caressait le cou de Stiles à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Il ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Et Stiles pas décider à avancer.<br/>
Il était au final assez bien contre le torse de l'autre homme.<br/>
Un bruit les fit se retourner.<br/>
Le chat venait de faire tomber la boite en bois, Derek leva les yeux au ciel et soupira<br/>
- Isaaac... Il récupéra la boite, le chat sauta au sol et commença à décrire des 8 entre ses jambes. Derek se dirigea vers le placard d'où il sortit un sachet de pâté qu'il déposa soigneusement dans la gamelle.<br/>
Quand il se retourna, Stiles était encore figé dans la cuisine, sa poêle cramée a la main. Il avait un regard attendri.<br/>
- Ta poêle coule. Tu mets du beurre sur le sol.<br/>
- Hein, quoi ? Non merde !<br/>
Stiles voulu constater les dégâts, il marcha dans la tache huileuse, recula, fis une trace plus loin, partit prendre l'éponge, s'aperçut qu'il ferait mieux d'enlever ses chaussures, sa main étant occupé par la poêle, qu'il n'avait pas posée, et l'éponge, il voulut les retirer sans les mains, marcha sur son lacet droit, et, en tentant de rétablir son équilibre il glissa sur la tache de beurre, s'écrasa sur le dos, sous l'effet de la chute, lâcha la poêle pleine de beurre carbonisé, qui s'écrasa, coté beurré, sur le sol.<br/>
Derek le regarda comme s'il songeait à l'achever avec sa poêle et cacher son cadavre.<br/>
Finalement il tendit sa main à Stiles et l'aida à se relever. Puis il récupéra une autre poêle dans un placard et demanda, avec un calme froid.<br/>
- Tu enlèves tes chaussures, tu te mets devant la gazinière, fini de faire cuire les pancakes et...tu ne BOUGES pas.<br/>
- Mais je vais nettoyer, t'in...<br/>
- Non. Tu vas étaler le gras et appeler ça nettoyage. J'en suis certain.<br/>
Stile était incapable de nier.<br/>
Il enleva ses chaussures et finit de cuire les pancakes. Pendant qu'il cuisinait, le brun nettoya le sol avec beaucoup d'application. Une fois arrivé au niveau de Stiles, il éteint le feu, attrapa Stiles par les hanches et le décala d'un mètre, nettoya soigneusement le sol, et remit Stiles à sa place avant de rallumer le feu.<br/>
Le Californien oscillait entre surprise et envie de rire. Il se laissa faire sagement, après tout il avait dégueulassé le sol du mec qui l'avait accueilli au milieu de la nuit. Il finit le bol de pâte et présenta à Derek un plat rempli de pancakes fumants. La table était déjà mise. Ils s'installèrent, Stiles fut naturellement incapable de garder le silence aussi longtemps<br/>
- Il est mignon ton chat.<br/>
- Oui.<br/>
- T'as plus une tête de mec à choisir un chien.<br/>
- Dans un appartement c'est difficile. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment choisi d'avoir un animal de compagnie.<br/>
- On te l'a offert ?<br/>
- Non. Il était battu par son proprio, il était affamé et blessé quand je l'ai récupéré.<br/>
- Merde, pauvre petit. Et tu fais souvent ça recueillir des animaux blessés.<br/>
- Un couchsurfeur venu de son village paumé, et perdu dans une grande ville. Je n'aurais pas dû il a sali la cuisine.<br/>
- How, touché. Stiles rigola et demanda : le chat à jamais fait pire ?<br/>
- Si tu vomis tous les soirs dans mon placard à chaussure pendant 2 semaines puis te caches sous le canapé pendant une heure, je t'amène chez le véto.<br/>
- Trop aimable.<br/>
- Pour te faire piquer.<br/>
Stile fit semblant d'être effaré puis éclata de rire. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge 9h02. Il se précipita sur son portable et envoya un texto disant "Je vais bien, le pire de tes ex est Jackson. J'aime de plus en plus ce type. Pas Jackson, mon hote"<br/>
Puis se resservi, si Derek fut intrigué il ne demanda rien.<br/>
Stile réalisa soudain un truc.<br/>
- Heu... on n'a pas parlé de la suite enfin... merci de m'avoir hébergé hier soir, mais la comment tu veux...<br/>
- Tu dois aller où là ?<br/>
- Je voulais visiter la ville, et je comptais pas mal sur mon hôte, mais là il est relogé 1 mois et comme je ne reste que 10 jours, je pensais trouver une autre solution et...<br/>
- Avec quel argent. Tu n'as pas de carte. D'ailleurs comment t'as fait les courses ce matin ?<br/>
- J'avais 50$ en liquide.<br/>
- Je vais te rembourser pour les pancakes.<br/>
- Non, hors de question<br/>
- Ça t'as coûté combien ?<br/>
- 10 balles à peu près<br/>
- Du coup tu es prêt à y laisser 20% de l'argent que tu as pour vivre 10 jours alors que je suis proprio d'un appart à Brooklyn et ai clairement les moyens de payer tout a ça que ça ait le moindre impact sur mon budget ?<br/>
- Heu... dis comme ça c'est bizarre. Je...<br/>
- Comment tu comptes faire pour ces 10 jours ?<br/>
- Je vais trouver une solution je pensais heu... voir avec la banque, ou heu...<br/>
- Tu ne sais pas du tout ?<br/>
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser !<br/>
- Et avant de penser a comment tu vas survire pendant 10jours tu fais des pancakes à un inconnu qui à peut-être empoisonné tes donuts ?<br/>
- Si je suis là, c'est que tu ne les as pas empoisonnés.<br/>
- OK. Tu restes ici pour les 10 jours. Je t'avance du cash pour que tu sois indépendant, tu me rembourseras après. Je ne peux pas te lâcher tout seul dans New York, c'est de la mise en danger d'autrui.<br/>
- Je ne sais pas si tu es un immonde connard ou un mec ultra généreux.<br/>
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une insulte ou un compliment.<br/>
Stile rigola et reprit un autre pancake<br/>
- Comment tes parents on put te laisser partir aussi jeune ?<br/>
- Ça va, j'ai 24ans, je ne suis pas un lycéen.<br/>
- Tu n'as que 6ans de moins que moi ? Derek le regarda des pieds à la tête.<br/>
- C'est ultra vexant, je suis une grande personne !<br/>
- Seuls les gosses utilisent le mot "grande personne"<br/>
Stiles lui tira la langue de façon fort mature puis dit :<br/>
- Je suis OK pour rester ici, mais je ne vais pas rien foutre, je participe un peu. Et tu me donnes ton rib demain, je te fais un virement.<br/>
- Hors de question que tu nettoies. Par contre, il désigna le coin du canapé ou Stiles avait éparpillé toutes ses affaires, tu ranges derrière toi. Je te le donne ce soir. Si tu veux aider, tu peux cuisiner si tu veux.<br/>
- Pancake tous les matins ?<br/>
Derek lui tendit la main<br/>
- Deal ?<br/>
Stiles l'attrapa, et la serra franchement.<br/>
- Deal. Le sourire de Stiles fit 3 fois le tour de son visage,<br/>
Ils parlèrent de New York, Derek ne semblait pas spécialement amoureux de la ville, mais il dit à Stiles qu'il travaillait en télé travail et que s'il voulait il pouvait lui faire visiter le coin. Il fut effaré quand Stiles lui expliqua qu'il voulait visiter Brooklyn parce que c'était le quartier de Jake Peralta et Capitain America.<br/>
Derek retira une impressionnante liasse de billets et l'amena visiter le quartier Dumbo, et Stiles prit des photos de pleins de machins stupides, flâna dans des galeries d'arts et autre truc d'hispter, envoyant des tonnes de photo à Lydia. Il en prit également une avec Derek. Ils allèrent dans un café librairie indépendant qui animait des ateliers potagers en rapport avec les problématiques rencontrées par les populations véganes au Burkina Faso.<br/>
Stiles était presque sûr de ne pas tout comprendre, mais le rooibos vanille caramel était bon et il se perdit dans la lecture d'un recueil de contes de fée alternatifs assez sympa.<br/>
Derek lui fit découvrir un restaurant que vendait de vrais lobster roll, puis ils se baladèrent dans Brooklyn Height pendant l'aprèm, virent la maison du 58 Joralemon Street, ils firent un tour au Flea Food Market, en soirée Derek l'amena au sunset Park, Stiles se mit a sautiller quand il aperçut la statue de la liberté, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Derek au ciel. Il consentit néanmoins à le prendre en photo.<br/>
Ils prirent une vraie pizza new-yorkaise sur le chemin du retour qu'ils mangeraient en débâtant de si un blockbuster pouvait être un bon film. Derek leva les yeux au ciel quand Stiles jeta ses croûtes de pizza dans une bouche d'égout en murmurant<br/>
- Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphaëllo, Donatello, c'est pour vous les gars.<br/>
- Tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de nourri les tortues ninja ?<br/>
- M. Grincheux vient vraiment de reconnaître les tortues ninja ?<br/>
- Ma petite sœur adorait ça. Elle a porté un pyjama Michelangelo de ses 9ans à ses 13ans. À la fin, il était troué de partout, et nettement trop petit, qu'importe le nombre de fois où on a jeté cette horreur à la poubelle, elle allait le chercher.<br/>
(C'était la première fois que Derek faisait référence une personne extérieure aujourd'hui)<br/>
- Et pourquoi elle a arrêté de le porter à 13ans ?<br/>
- Il a brûlé.<br/>
Stiles éclata de rire<br/>
- Vous en aviez marre à ce point ?<br/>
Le visage de Derek se ferma complètement. Stiles compris qu'il avait loupé un truc<br/>
- Je n'ai pas fait une gaffe ? Enfin, j'suis désolé, tu n'as pas l'air bien, j'ai trop parlé, ça m'arrive souvent, je parle trop et paf, je dis ce qu'il ne fallait pas, et la bonjours l'ambiance de mort.<br/>
La mâchoire de Derek se serra plus encore.<br/>
- Oh damn, elle est morte dans un incendie, quelle horreur, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te faire te sentir mal, navré, c'est horrible, en plus avec la mort de maman je sais ce que ça fait et c'est affreux, vraiment j'aurais dû me la fermer<br/>
- Alors, ferme là<br/>
La voix de Derek avait claqué, sèche et froide.<br/>
Stile arrêta de parler.<br/>
Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence froid. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'appartement, Stiles déposa son sac sur le canapé. Il hésita une seconde puis revint sur ses pas, pour retrouver Derek dans le hall.<br/>
- Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu ma mère à 8ans, je sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi, et tu n'as pas à en parler si tu ne veux pas. Mais est-ce que tu as besoin d'un câlin ?<br/>
Derek se figea, sa veste en cuir dans la main, à mi-chemin du porte-manteau. Stiles attendit dix bonnes secondes avant de refermer les bras.<br/>
- Ya pas de soucis, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.<br/>
Il tourna le talon, fermement décidé à cacher sa honte sous son plaid. Quand une poigne musclée lui saisit le bras, le faisant pivoter, Derek se serra très fort dans ses bras, venant nicher son visage contre la gorge du californien, et se blotti autant qu'il le pouvait.<br/>
Stile resserra ses bras autour de lui et caressa doucement l'arrière de son crâne en murmurant des trucs aussi rassurants que vides de sens. Derek le serrait fort et maladroitement, comme s'il n'avait pas (plus ?) l'habitude des câlins<br/>
Stiles se dit que c'est probablement le cas et cette idée était affreuse.<br/>
Il ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps exactement ils étaient restés comme ça. Assez pour que son corps se soit engourdi et que sa langue soit sèche de "tout va bien " et autre "je reste avec toi" murmuré a l'oreille du new-yorkais. Ça aurait pu durer plus longtemps si Isaac n'avait pas été jaloux. Il se glissa comme il put entre les deux hommes, poussant un miaulement plaintif.<br/>
Derek lâcha Stiles pour récupérer la boule de poil. Avant de partir, il chuchota juste "merci" puis disparut dans sa chambre.<br/>
Stiles parti se doucher, le sourire aux lèvres. Il appela ensuite Lydia pour la rassurer.<br/>
- T'es vivant toi ?<br/>
- Apparemment oui. La bonne nouvelle c'est que grâce a mon hôte mes vacances ne sont pas mortes ! D'ailleurs, demain je vais t'envoyer un rib, quand tu iras voir papa tu veux bien aller sur mon ordi et virer 500 $ ?<br/>
- Stiles, parles-tu librement ?<br/>
- Oui<br/>
- Quel est le nom du chien de Scott ?<br/>
- Tu parles du pt'i Liam qui lui colle au basque ou Alpha le boxer à 3 pattes ?<br/>
- OK. Pourquoi je dois virer de l'argent ? Tu as des problèmes ? Tu as pris de la drogue, au mon dieu Stiles c'est très mauvais pour ton hyperactivité, rappelle-toi l'anniversaire de Manson…<br/>
- Calme-toi. Comme j'avais 50 balles, un compte bloqué et une nouvelle carte qui arrive à la maison dans une semaine, Derek m'a avancé de l'argent, et je ne veux pas tarder sur le remboursement.<br/>
- C'est un genre de sugar daddy ?<br/>
- Après l'avoir vu à moitié nu, j'adorerais, mais je pense que c'est plus un célibataire endurci.<br/>
- Ne tombe pas, encore, sous le charme d'un hétéro.<br/>
- Il admet que Brat Pitt dans Fight Club lui donne plus envie de se le taper que de le taper. Il ne semble pas du genre à juste baiser.<br/>
- Et sinon que peux-tu me dire sur lui ?<br/>
- Pas du genre bavard, lecteur passionné, il fait des critiques de livre, je n'ai pas compris si c'était un hobby ou son travail, parce qu'il a parlé d'un truc dans les Éditions Full Moon, mais il est clairement blindé de thune, même s'il semble s'en foutre. Il aime manger sucré, mais n'aime pas cuisiner, est maniaque, dingue de son chat et bois beaucoup trop de thé et café.<br/>
- Je m'allume une cigarette et tu me parleras plus en détail de comment tu es devenu le sugar baby platonique d'un riche critique littéraire.<br/>
La conversation dura 2h, passa pour 15 sujets différents, incluant la reproduction de phoque et l'influence de Beyonce, ce qui était un appel normal pour eux.<br/>
Le lendemain il prépara une autre montagne de pancake. Quand Derek rentra du sport, ils mangèrent et agirent comme s'il c'était rien passé. Derek lui annonça que le lendemain il y aurait Jacob à L'appart, mais si Stiles le voulait ils pouvaient aller voir Times square aujourd'hui.<br/>
Puis ils nettoyaient les éclats de la tasse de chocolat chaud que Stiles avait fait tomber en sautillant de joie à cette nouvelle.<br/>
Tout se déroula dans la même ambiance agréable que le veille, même si Stiles était étrangement enthousiaste d'êtres dans le métro new-yorkais, la journée était majoritairement composé de Derek empêchant Stiles de se ruiner en futilités, hot dog trop cher et une fabuleuse photo de Stiles et le Naked cow-boy qui hantait les lieux.<br/>
Quand le plus jeune apprit qu'il pouvait faire s'afficher sa photo sur un des écrans géants s'il achetait pour 10$ dans un magasin American wear il se précipita dans le magasin avec des piaillements excités.<br/>
Ils passèrent les 20 minutes suivantes à comparer les prix de tous les objets du magasin, il hésita entre 2 paires de chaussettes cool pour 19,92$ et un t-shirt moche à 15$10<br/>
Il appela Lydia, Scott et même son père pour faire « un referendum du style de Stiles »<br/>
Derek passa l'intégralité de ces échanges à expirer bruyamment l'air de contenue dans ses poumons et à fusiller du regard les vendeurs qui l'approchaient.<br/>
Stiles le remarqua et pris les 2 premières paires de chaussettes qu'il trouva, puis une fois son achat terminé il attrapa Derek par la main, le soustrayant à une vendeuse un peu insistante et l’entraîna au dernier étage du magasin où ils devaient prendre la photo.<br/>
Stile s'approcha de Derek et demanda<br/>
- Tu viens près de moi ?<br/>
Ce dernier sembla hésiter une seconde, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'être sur la photo, mais il s'approcha timidement, Stiles tendit le bras vers lui et tourna la tête sur le côté, dans un "je peux ?" muet.<br/>
La réponse était non. La réponse de Derek concernant les demandes affectives était toujours non.<br/>
Mais hier il avait eu un câlin.<br/>
Et c'était un chouette câlin.<br/>
Il n'eut aucun contrôle sur son corps quand ses bras se drapèrent autour de hanche de Stiles, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire surpris, mais très tendre.<br/>
CLIC<br/>
Ce fut exactement l'image que le photographe captura.<br/>
Il leur proposa un double, Derek la glissa dans son porte monnaie sans un mot.<br/>
Ils entraient peu après, Stiles leur cuisina des mac-and-cheese qui dégoulinaient de gras et un brownie maison. Assez pour une armée.<br/>
Mais visiblement juste assez pour Derek qui dévora le tout avec beaucoup de plaisir.<br/>
Stiles commença à se faire son programme pour le lendemain, il voulait visiter le National Museum of Mathematics. Derek secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Isaac, blotti contre son cou, miaula de protestation.<br/>
- Je sais Isaac, cet abruti pense que les math méritent un musée...<br/>
- Arrête de parler au chat, il n'y est pour rien si tu ne sais pas compter. Et s'il pouvait te répondre, il te demanderait de le coiffer, la pauvre bête est toujours toute ébouriffée.<br/>
- C'est un croisé laperm.<br/>
- À tes souhaits. Tu voulais dire ?<br/>
- Une race de chat connu pour être frisé. Il n'est pas ébouriffé. Il est parfait.<br/>
- T'as parlé à ton psy de la manière effrayante dont tu reportes toute ton affection sur ton chat ?<br/>
- Ma psy pensait que le chat était une bonne idée. Comme je ne lui parlais pas à elle, au moins je parlais.<br/>
- Elle exagère, tu n'es pas si silencieux que ça.<br/>
Il y eut un silence, Stiles leva les yeux de l'écran sur lequel était affiché les meilleurs trajets. Derek semblait pensif, il rencontra le regard de son vis-à-vis et répondit.<br/>
- Je parle 2% du temps de parole de mon interlocuteur. Tu m'as obligé à exploser tous mes scores.<br/>
- Tu vois que tu fais des math.<br/>
- Si je colle ton visage contre le mur avec une force proportionnelle à l'intensité é de ta connerie, c'est des math ? Parce que je peux devenir plus indulgent envers les sciences dures.<br/>
- Comment on quantifie de la connerie ?<br/>
- T'as de la chance que mon chat dorme sur moi, parce que si je pouvais me lever je te frapperais.<br/>
Stiles lui tira la langue avant de demander :<br/>
- Je peux toucher ? Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles précisa : Les boucles du chat.<br/>
- Tu peux essayer, mais s'il tente de te mordre tout ce à qui tu auras droit est un rictus de mépris.<br/>
Stiles s'approcha néanmoins, soupirant dans une caricature de son aîné. Puis il avança la main, fixa le chat endormi avec beaucoup de méfiance.<br/>
L'animal dormait paisiblement, mais Stiles se méfiait.<br/>
- Tu as peur de te faire manger par un chat ?<br/>
- Au final le seul animal que j'ai côtoyé de près, à part Alpha qui est une peluche sur 3 pattes, était le hamster de ma voisine, et ce connard m'a mordu. Je vais rarement voir Scott au taf, et j'avais horreur du chien débile de Lydia.<br/>
- Tu as peur ?<br/>
- Non. Prudemment il mit sa main sur la fourrure étrangement douce.<br/>
Derek poussa un grondement et claqua des dents en sa direction. Stiles hurla de peur et sauta un mètre plus loin, Isaac détala en feulant<br/>
Derek éclat de rire, c'était un son rauque, semblable à un aboiement, qui fit naître des frissons dans le dos de Stiles. Il fit la seule chose à faire. Il sauta sur son agresseur. La suite fut un entremêlement de bras et de jambes qui ricanent comme des bossus.<br/>
Les 2 h de sport quotidienne de Derek face aux 10min de marche à pied (les jours où il ne pleut pas, fait pas trop chaud trop froid ou trop flemme) de Stiles prouvèrent leur efficacité<br/>
Ce dernier fini plaqué contre le tissu du canapé, sous un brun triomphant.<br/>
Il y eut comme un flottement et les yeux de Derek se baladèrent nerveusement des iris couleur whisky à l'épaule habillés d'un t-shirt black Panther.<br/>
Stiles compris le message, se cala confortablement et Derek vint se loger contre lui.<br/>
Le cadet attrapa la souris de son ordi et lança un épisode de super girl sur son pc. L'ainé resta contre lui pendant assez longtemps pour qu'Isaac revienne et ne s'endorme sur le dos de son humain de compagnie.<br/>
Là Derek ne pouvait pas se lever, car son chat dormait sur son dos. Suite à ce raisonnement de première qualité, il s'autorisa à rester tout contre Stiles. Qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua à dessiner des dessins abstraits sur les omoplates de l'autre homme avant de soudain s'arrêter.<br/>
Pourquoi ?<br/>
Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà. Pour les autres je vais vous expliquer.<br/>
Pour Stiles sa main qui bougeait sur les omoplates de Derek voulait dire : "tu es en sécurité, restes ici"<br/>
Pour Derek la main de Stiles qui bougeait sur ses omoplates voulait dire "Prend soin de moi"<br/>
Pour Isaac la main de Stiles qui bougeait sur les omoplates de Derek voulait dire "jouons"<br/>
Il mordit les doigts à portée avant de fuir suite au hurlement du propriétaire des dits doigts<br/>
(ceux qui savaient ont une certaine expérience des chats.)<br/>
Derek regarda les dégâts, faible au demeurant, quand Stiles bougonna<br/>
- Vas-y, fais-moi ton rictus méprisant<br/>
Derek essaya vraiment de faire un rictus méprisant, mais ne put réprimer un sourire très tendre.<br/>
Stiles lui sourit en retour, et Derek sut, avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, qu'il allait le complimenter<br/>
On le complimentait souvent<br/>
On lui disait qu'il était beau<br/>
Qu'il avait un beau sourire<br/>
Qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent<br/>
(Et parfois on cramait sa famille, puis on lui reprochait de ne pas sourire assez le jour de l'enterrement)<br/>
Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il aurait voulu hurler « tait toi », « sauve ce moment ne dit rien », « ne brise pas notre bulle de bonheu », « ne me brise pas », mais il fut, encore une fois, incapable de parler.<br/>
Et Stiles dit<br/>
- Ton bonheur est si beau à voir.<br/>
On ne lui avait jamais dit ça, alors en échange Derek dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années<br/>
- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.<br/>
Et Stiles l'embrassa.<br/>
Derek embrassait comme s'il n'avait pas embrassé depuis des années (c'était vrai)<br/>
Comme s'il avait peur (c'était vrai)<br/>
Et comme s'il allait mourir s'il n'embrassait pas Stiles (c'était faux, mais ça lui semblait vrais)<br/>
Stiles accepta son désir, sa peur et son inexpérience avec beaucoup de patience.<br/>
Personne ne sait exactement combien de temps ils passèrent ici.<br/>
On peut juste vous dire que Derek avait eu le temps de se rappeler comment on faisait pour distribuer du plaisir en embrassant et qu'il n'était pas mal du tout dans le domaine.<br/>
Les baisés étaient taquins, paresseux et très tendres.<br/>
Stiles fit glisser une main sous le t-shirt de son hôte, appréciant beaucoup ce qu'il pouvait y sentir.<br/>
Derek cessa soudainement de bouger, mais ne chercha pas pour autant à se dégager<br/>
Stiles caressa doucement sa joue et murmura<br/>
- C'est bon mon grand, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu veux être tranquille un moment et on en reparle demain ?<br/>
Le cœur de Derek se gonfla de tellement de reconnaissance qu'il crut qu'il allait éclater.<br/>
On lui demandait son avis<br/>
On ne présupposait pas qu'il voulait à tout prix baiser<br/>
On lui laisse du temps.<br/>
(Il fut difficile de ne pas pleurer de reconnaissance.)<br/>
Il déposa une bise légère sur le la joue de Stiles et partie dans sa chambre.<br/>
Ça c'était le plan initial, bien sûr ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, les mains de Stiles sagement agrippées aux épaules de Derek qui avait décidé de ne pas pleurer et de montrer sa reconnaissance à très grand renfort de mordillements de lèvre, baisé dans le cou, et langue curieuse.<br/>
Ils ignorèrent cruellement leur érection respective, mais prirent beaucoup de temps pour se regarder et se sourire<br/>
C'était mielleux à souhait.<br/>
Une demi-heure après sa décision initiale Derek se décida enfin à rejoindre sa chambre.<br/>
Stile poussa un grognement de frustration et dans un dernier baisé lui demanda avec son sourire le plus mignon<br/>
- Ça te gène si je pense beaucoup trop à toi sous la douche, du genre penser avec mes mains et tout, d'une façon dont on ne pense pas à un ami<br/>
Derek lui mordit affectueusement le menton avant de murmurer<br/>
- Moi aussi j'ai envie de penser à toi, et d'y mettre les mains.<br/>
Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que l'autre était déjà parti. La sensation de solitude était bien trop désagréable, il partit immédiatement sous la douche. Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer beaucoup pour imaginer Derek avec lui. Nu. Imaginer que ses doigts à lui, trop fin trop long, étaient ceux de Derek. Que sa main était celle de son hôte.<br/>
Puis imaginer Derek faire l'inverse. Se donner du plaisir en pensant à lui. Derek se doigter furieusement en gémissant son nom.<br/>
Qu'imaginait-il ?<br/>
Stiles le sucer ?<br/>
Stiles à 4 pattes, nu et offert prêt pour lui ?<br/>
Ou peut-être Stiles en train de s'empaler sur lui ?<br/>
Chacune de ces idées était suffisante pour que le Californien commence à aller et venir sur son membre, imaginant ce que l'autre homme pouvait imaginer.<br/>
Il fit défiler chaque scénario, sans logique quelconque, juste essayer de deviner les différents supposés fantasmes de son hôte, ou juste lui en train de se faire du bien.<br/>
Parmi ce maelstrom de stimuli, une pensée réussit à se frayer dans son esprit : Peut-être que Derek se masturbait en tentant de deviner ce que Stiles pouvait imaginer sous la douche.<br/>
S'en fut trop pour lui, il salit le carrelage dans un profond gémissement<br/>
Avait-il imaginé ce grondement de satisfaction de l'autre côté du mur ?<br/>
Peut-être.<br/>
(Mais penser que c'était Derek qui avait fait ce bruit animal lui plaisait beaucoup)<br/>
Le lendemain Stiles était un peu nerveux devant sa poêle et ses pancakes.<br/>
Il ne savait pas s'il devait saluer Derek d'un baisé, faire comme si de rien n'était, un hight five, se mettre nu sous son tablier ? Quand la porte s'ouvrit il se contenta d'un "salut beau gosse" dit sur un ton légèrement suave. Il fut heureux de porter des vêtements sous son tablier.<br/>
Parce que la femme blonde qui lui ouvrit n'aurait probablement pas aimé que Stiles montre ses fesses à l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main.<br/>
- Qui est vous et que faites-vous chez Derek ? Claqua la voix de la dame en question, en ramenant l'enfant derrière elle.<br/>
- Stiles. Je heu...fais du couchsurfing chez Derek. Et vous pourquoi vous entrez chez lui sans frapper ?<br/>
- Tu fais du quoi ?<br/>
- Couchsurrfing. Et vous pourquoi vous vus permettez de rentrer chez Derek comme ça ?<br/>
- Je viens tous les mercredis depuis peut-être 5 ans.<br/>
- Maman ? Pourquoi le monsieur il fait des pancakes ? Je peux en avoir ?<br/>
- Jacob, deux minutes mon loulou.<br/>
- Jacob ? Stiles eut un éclat de rire. Est-ce que le fameux Jacob qui doit venir aujourd'hui c'est Derek qui fait du babysitting ?<br/>
- Erica ? Derek apparu sur le pas de la porte, vêtu de son habituel jogging, il avait pris un mokaccino caramel et un américano du café en bas de la rue. Il fronça le sourcil en direction de la femme blonde, avant de demander : Il n'est pas encore 10h, que fais-tu là ?<br/>
- Je voulais t'amener des cookies pour le p'ti dej, mais visiblement monsieur a déjà son cuisiner perso.<br/>
Derek rentra sans rien dire de plus, Erica lui emboîta le pas, demandant<br/>
- Alors comme ça tu fais du couchsurfing toi ?<br/>
- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ferais pas ?<br/>
- Tu ne parles pas avec tes amis, pourquoi tu irais parler à des inconnus ?<br/>
- C'est toi qui as décidé qu'on était ami, moi je n'ai jamais dit oui.<br/>
- Puis que c'est ça tu peux toujours courir pour les cookies.<br/>
- Les pancakes de Stiles sont meilleurs. Tu achètes tes cookies à seven/eleven.<br/>
Il déposa les deux gobelets et tendit son poing a Jacob, qui lui fit un check, le petit tira sur son pantalon jusqu'à qu'il se baisse à sa hauteur, ils se parlèrent à voix basse. Le visage de l'enfant se fendit d'un sourire, et il demanda :<br/>
- Sbiles, je peux avoir des pancakes.<br/>
- Moi c'est Stiles, mais oui, tu peux avoir des pancakes mon grand, j'ai même acheté des bananes pour aller avec<br/>
Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent de plaisir (ceux de Derek aussi)<br/>
Erica les regarda attentivement son ami, et l'invité de celui-ci.<br/>
Le californien lui fit un sourire narquois, bien décidé a ne pas lui fournir plus d'indices sur sa relation avec Derek. Il en profita pour la détailler et s'aperçut qu'elle était belle. Voire même plutôt sexy. Des cheveux mi- long, habillée d'un débardeur en coton rouge et d'un mini short en jean et de docs marteen. Il ne l'aurait clairement pas imaginé mère.<br/>
Le petit Jacob avait son nez, une peau mate, de beaux yeux noirs, une chevelure crépue qui partait dans tous les sens, et de jolies joues toutes rondes qui donnaient envie de mordre dedans. Stiles n'y connaissait rien en enfant, il lui donnait entre 7 et 10ans, pour être large, et il portait un t-shirt ironman, un short avec rebelle des super nana brodé sur la poche arrière et des basket Pikatchu.<br/>
- Laisse-moi te dire mon petit Jacob que j'approuve chacun de tes choix vestimentaires.<br/>
Le petit garçon lança un regard interrogatif à sa mère, celle-ci traduisit<br/>
- Tu es beau, et ta maman a beaucoup de gout.<br/>
- Tu l'as éduqué dans l'amour de la pop culture ?<br/>
- Une mère ne veut que le meilleur pour son enfant.<br/>
- Soit le bienvenu à notre table prend donc un pancake ma sœur<br/>
- Derek, tu l'as eu ou ? Je veux le même.<br/>
- Tu veux qu'on l'échange avec Jacob ? Proposa le brun<br/>
- Jacob coûte plus que ça. Il en vaut au moins 3 comme lui<br/>
- Il sait faire une excellente bananabread et un brownie du tonnerre.<br/>
- Jacob en vaut deux comme lui.<br/>
- Stiles, ton frère Scott il te ressemble ?<br/>
- Incapable de cuire des cookies sans en faire des biscottes. Mais selon son ex c'était vraiment un bon coup.<br/>
- Non merci, Boyd n'est pas très porté sur le partage. Répondit Erica en plissant le nez.<br/>
- Oui, papa il aime pas quand maman elle mange ses yaourts, alors que la maitresse elle dit toujours il faut partager<br/>
Les trois adultes se retinrent de rire, et Derek sortit une tasse à l'effigie de Katara et Aang qui était caché dans le placard à thé. (Le seul que Stiles n'ai pas ouvert) et prépare un chocolat chaud qu'il déposa devant l'enfant. Erica resta pour le petit dej. En 20 minutes Stiles apprit que :<br/>
* Elle était gérante d'un garage pas loin, mais continue à régulièrement mettre les mains dans le cambouis<br/>
* Elle était avec son compagnon, Boyd, depuis leurs 19ans<br/>
* Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés par conviction que 'tout c c'est que des conneries, l'amour n'a pas besoin d'une bague"<br/>
* Elle en avait "pas loin de trente ans"<br/>
* Jacob avait 8 ans<br/>
* Elle était aussi fan de comics que Stiles<br/>
* Et aussi de films d'animation<br/>
* Et de jeux vidéo<br/>
* Était de Paso Robles en Californie<br/>
* D'ailleurs elle allait pouvoir y retourner, son oncle prenait sa retraite et elle récupérait son garage<br/>
* Elle était excitée d'être sa propre patronne et de pouvoir déménager "dans un endroit ou un jardin n'est pas un luxe", mais se sentait bizarre de quitter une ville où elle était depuis ses 20ans<br/>
* Boyd travaillait dans une pépinière<br/>
* Elle était en retard, bon dieux Derek tu aurais pu me dire que c'était l'heure, bisous mon lapin maman revient te chercher ce soir, ravie de t'avoir rencontré Stiles.<br/>
(En 3 jours Stiles ne savait toujours pas quel métier Derek faisait exactement)<br/>
Elle laissa derrière elle une assiette dégoulinant de sirop d'érable, une tasse Catwoman à moitié pleine de café et un emplacement collant de sucre.<br/>
Derek soupira et nettoya soigneusement, avec le visage résigné de celui qui a l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Jacob n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'on avait rempli son assiette.<br/>
Stiles partit se préparer, laissant la vaisselle aux bons soins de Derek qui repasserait derrière lui de toute façon et relavait toujours les assiettes en parlant de traces qui n'existaient pas et de mouvement d'éponge peu régulier.<br/>
Maniaque.<br/>
Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, la cuisine était propre et la porte de la chambre de Derek était ouverte<br/>
Ce n'était pas l'intention de Stiles, mais quand il entendu en cœur les voix de Derek, Jacob et Katara réciter "L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air ! Il y a très longtemps, ces quatre peuples vivaient en harmonie. Mais un jour la nation du feu décida de passer à l'attaque." Il ne put s'en empêcher, il jeta un coup d'œil.<br/>
La chambre de Derek était grande, très grande pour une chambre, mais aussi impersonnelle que le reste de la maison, un lit, un placard, un coin avec un immense bureau ou était rangé pleins de classeur et dossier ainsi qu'une autre bibliothèque, aussi grande, et aussi pleine, que celle du salon, et une porte qui semblait donner sur un autre balcon<br/>
Et, posé sur le bureau il y avait un écran d'ordinateur de taille tout à fait respectable.<br/>
Derek était allongé sur le lit, Jacob assit au bout et Isaac ronronnant contre le ventre de son domestique, ils regardaient un épisode d'avatar le dernier maitre de l'air.<br/>
- Trop bien, c'est un de mes dessins animés préférés ! S'exclama Stiles.<br/>
- Viens avec nous ! proposa le petit garçon.<br/>
Stiles interrogea Derek du regard, qui se contenta de désigner l'espace libre à ses côtés.<br/>
Regarder un film blotti sur le lit avec Stiles dans ses bras lui semblait soudainement une idée merveilleuse. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Stiles adorait vraiment ce dessin animé. Quand il vit que c'était l'épisode du roi Phoenix il fut fou de joie, incapable de tenir en place il gigotait sur le lit, récitait les repique des personnages...à la fin quand il vit Derek se lever il mugit de protestation :<br/>
- maieuuuuuh, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là, penses à ce pauvre enfant<br/>
- J'ai le droit qu'a un épisode chez tonton Derek.<br/>
- QUOI ? Derek tu ne peux pas lui faire ça.<br/>
- C'est bon, on a tenu chaque fin de saison et le rochet bouillant sur deux semaines, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fin qu'on va déroger à la règle. Un peu d'attente ne va pas nous faire de mal.<br/>
- Ok. 2 questions : 1, tu l'as déjà vu ? Et 2, tu sais que le grand final est en 4 parties ?<br/>
- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux autres.<br/>
Derek se reprit<br/>
- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. 4 parties ? Mais ça fait un mois.<br/>
- Non, s'il te plaît tonton ? On peut en regarder un autre ? Promis je serais sage, on peut même manger des petits pois à midi si tu veux<br/>
- Aller Derek, je peux même faire des petits pois à midi si tu veux argumenta Stiles.<br/>
Derek regarda les 4 yeux implorants face à lui et se rassit sur le lit.<br/>
- Juste un alors.<br/>
Trois épisodes plus tard, ils finissaient la série.<br/>
Jacob se mit à sautiller à travers la pièce, mimant ce qui semblait être la maitrise du feu, dans une reproduction imparfaite du combat de Zuko. Stile roula sur le lit, de manière à coller son front contre celui de Derek<br/>
- Alooooors, ce n'est pas un des meilleurs dessins animés du monde ?<br/>
- si. Je suis comprend qu'Erica me l'ait conseillé.<br/>
- Et ça fait vraiment un an que vous avez commencé ?<br/>
- À peu près. Ça fait 5 ans que j'ai Jacob le mercredi. Le soir s'il y a école, ou la journée pendant les vacances. C'est notre rituel.<br/>
Ce fut très naturel Stiles se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant légèrement avant de chuchoter<br/>
- Tu es adorable.<br/>
Il y aurait du avoir une gêne. Derek en était sur. C'était le genre de moment où la bile commençait à lui monter à la gorge. La seule chose qui monta fut l'envie d'embrasser Stiles. Jacob l'empêcha de se prendre le chou sur cette information en déboulant sur le lit, il y sauta à pieds joints et rebondi sur le ventre de son oncle<br/>
- Tontooooon ! On va au parc ? Hein, on a le temps, on peut aller au parc ? S'il te plaiiiis ! Maman elle a dit la dame elle vend de glace, elle te trouve beau. Ça va être ton amoureuse ? Moi j'aimerais ça soit ton amoureuse, comme ça ou aurais plein de glace tout le temps !<br/>
- Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse.<br/>
- Mais heuuu ! Pourquoi ?<br/>
- Je préfère les pancakes. Allez, va mettre tes chaussures et ta casquette petit chenapan.<br/>
- Sbil, je vais te montrer ma casquette, même que ya spiderman dessus !<br/>
- Wouaw, je dois absolument voir ça !<br/>
Stiles les accompagna jusqu'au parc, c'était sur son chemin de toute façon. Puis ils firent de la balançoire, Stiles accepta une partie de chat glacé avec une nuée d'enfants (et tricha honteusement), Derek épata la galerie quand, suite aux supplications de Jacob il fit des tractions sur la barre du toboggan géant. (Stiles se retrouva dans une situation très gênante consistant à tenter de refréner une érection dans un parc pour enfants) Deux mamans célibataires tentaient de nouer contact. Derek passa à côté comme si elles n'existaient pas.<br/>
Ils dégustaient un hot dog et des bretzels dans un kiosk posté à l'entrée du parc quand Jacob demanda à Stiles<br/>
- Dis, c'est quand tu me laisses tranquille avec mon tonton toi ?<br/>
Stiles, peu habitué à l'honnêteté des enfants s'étouffa avec son hot dog, Derek lui savait y faire<br/>
- Ce n'est pas gentil ça Jacob.<br/>
- Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais tu fais que de le regarder lui, et moi je préfère quand tu ne t'occupes que de moi.<br/>
Stiles ne put réprimer un sourire narquois<br/>
- Et bien comme visiblement je perturbe Derek et l'empêche d'accorder à son formidable neveu tout l'amour qu'il mérite, je m'en vais un musée des maths.<br/>
- Merci répondit poliment Jacob<br/>
- Pas de soucis mon grand. C'est normal qu'il y ai des ours dans les parc à New York ?<br/>
Jacob se retourna, cherchant attentives l'ours. Stiles en profita pour embrasser la joue de Derek. Ce dernier attrapa son menton pour détourner son visage et l'embrasser moins platoniquement. Quand Jacob arrêta de chercher l'ours, Stiles était parti, non sans adresser un sourire conquérant aux mamans déçues, et Derek souriait pour de vrai. Jacob n'avait jamais vu Derek sourire en dehors de l'appartement. Il aimait bien ça.<br/>
Quand Stiles rentra le soir, Jacob était encore là, il jouait aux cartes avec Derek (qui perdait) Stiles eut à peine le temps de parler de sa journée que trois coups puissants furent frappés. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un poitrail.<br/>
Il leva la tête<br/>
Au-dessus du dit poitrail il y avait un visage, avec les mêmes yeux noirs que Jacob.<br/>
- Vous devez être Boyd<br/>
L'homme hocha la tête et entra. Jacob lui bondit dans les bras, racontant pelle mêle le final d'avatar, le parc, les cartes et un atelier dessin.<br/>
Boyd l'embrassa sur le front et le déposa sur le canapé avant d'aller se faire un thé.<br/>
Il chercha dans le placard à tasse, avisa la tasse verte ornée d'un cactus disant "D'humeur piquante" dans laquelle le Californien avait bu son chocolat le matin même. Le mastodonte fusilla Stiles du regard puis se prépara un café. Il en fit un autre, dans la tasse ornée d'un immense loup noir, qu'il déposa devant Derek<br/>
Ils burent en écoutant Jacob leur expliquer pourquoi les maitres de l'eau étaient ses préférés. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Erica débarqua, elle avait de taches d'huile et cambouis sur son débardeur.<br/>
Elle et Stiles commencèrent à discuter. 1 H plus tard elle quittait l'appart parce que Jacob avait faim. Elle échangea son num avec Stiles, ils devaient se voir le samedi pour faire the super tour of NYC, un tour en bus ou ils visitaient les places de la ville ou avaient été tourné des scènes célèbres de film de super héros. C'est en le voyant quitter l'appart que Stiles réalisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de la voix de Boyd.<br/>
Il ne s'étala pas sur cette information parce que Derek l'enlaça par l'arrière, venant embrasser sa nuque<br/>
- T'étais sérieux à m'allumer comme ça en présence de mon neveu ? Espèce de petit aguicheur.<br/>
Stiles s'appuya contre lui, appréciant la présence d'une bosse caractéristique au niveau de ses fesses.<br/>
- Et toi, ton numéro de séduction au parc, tu sais combien c'est gênant une érection dans un parc pour enfant<br/>
- Tu avais envie de moi dans un parc pour enfant ?<br/>
- Je voulais que tu me baises contre la cage à écureuil.<br/>
Derek l'embrasa passionnellement, faisant glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son invité.<br/>
- Vouloir se faire baiser dans une aire de jeux pour gamins.. Tu es une personne abominable.<br/>
- Pour ma défense dans le parc ou sur le canapé je m'en fiche, tant que c'est avec toi.<br/>
Cette réplique lui fit gagner un nouveau baisé enflammé et perdre son t-shirt. Derek fit pivoter ses hanches, de manière à être en face de lui<br/>
Le gémissement de Stiles aurait pu être la définition de l'indécence, les petits coups de bassin qu'il faisait pour rapprocher les deux érections aussi. Il récupéra assez de self control pour entourer le visage de Derek et demander, très sérieusement<br/>
- Tu es sûr de toi ?<br/>
- Oui je...j'en ai envie. Très envie. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles. Juste je... ça fais très longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça. La dernière fois ça s'était pas très bien passé.<br/>
Stile embrassa son front et chuchota :<br/>
- Tu sais que tu peux dire non quand tu veux.<br/>
Derek embrassa doucement le nez de Stiles. Il guettait chaque signe des crises d'angoisse qui le prenait dans ce genre de moment, mais comme rien ne venait il profita juste de la sensation de Stiles contre lui. Ce dernier fut d'abord très prudent, puis plus il sentit que Derek gagnait en confiance, plus il gagnait en passion.<br/>
Ils se déshabillèrent dans le salon, s'effeuillant de manière anarchique, balançant un short sur le pauvre Isaac, et un pantalon sur le comptoir. Enfin ils furent tout le deux en caleçon. Derek plongea ses mains dans celui de Stiles, appréciant la texture ferme de son fessier avec des petits grognements approbateurs, pendant que le principal intéressé poussait de petits gémissements graves en frottant son érection contre la cuisse de son hôte sans aucune honte.<br/>
- Mec dis moi que t'as un préservatif ?<br/>
- Non. Mais je n'ai eu aucun rapport depuis mes derniers tests, et toi ?<br/>
- Lydia me traine au dépistage une fois par an, en juin. j'suis clean<br/>
- Merci Lydia !<br/>
N'y pouvant plus, Derek le souleva, les jambes de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le frottement devient plus indécent encore. Il n'arrêta que quand il fut lâché sur le grand lit et Derek au-dessus de lui le regardait comme s'il voulait le dévorer.<br/>
- Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que toi dans mon lit depuis ce matin Soupira Derek avant de faire un énorme sussions dans le cou de l'autre homme. T'avoir comme ça, à te rouler dans mes draps et ne pas pouvoir te sucer, ça a été terrible<br/>
- alors va y chéri, ne te prive pas. Si t'as envie de sucer, je te donne ma permission et ma bénédiction !<br/>
Visiblement il avait besoin de sa bénédiction, parce que la minute suivant Derek ramena Stiles contre le bord du lit et se mit à genou au niveau de son caleçon qui disparut dans une faille temporelle (à moins qu'il ne fût jeté sur la descente de lit ? On va être très honnête, personne ne le savait. Et personne n'en avait rien à foutre. Vraiment.) Une fois face à la verge tendue Derek sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Il la lécha lentement, sur toute la longueur, laissant sa langue traîner jusqu'à sous les bourses. Il l'aspira doucement et les suçota au passage.<br/>
Le goût le ravit.<br/>
Il se rappela que, avant toute cette histoire, avant Elle, il aimait la bite.<br/>
Elle avait même réussi à lui faire oublier ça. (Et Stiles était le meilleur flashback de sa vie.)<br/>
Sa bite était au moins aussi belle que ses yeux.<br/>
Rose, circoncis, fière, et dure.<br/>
Derek fut incapable de se retenir, plus tard il prendrait son temps. Plus tard il la lécherait comme un mister freeze. Là il la goba, aussi profond qu'il le pouvait<br/>
Sucer, c'est un peu comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas vraiment.<br/>
Il retrouva rapidement les réflexes acquits dans le vestiaire de basket, frappant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre le fond de sa gorge il le suça durement et salement.<br/>
Stiles essayait de se cramponner au lit et Derek fut jaloux, cette saloperie de meuble lui volait, encore, une partie de son plaisir.<br/>
Il arracha les mains du drap pour les placer dans ses cheveux, encourageant Stiles à s'accrocher.<br/>
Ce que ce dernier fit avec beaucoup d'énergie, gémissant, grognant, couinant, les mains emmêlées dans la tignasse noire et la queue qui baisait la bouche de Derek avec une énergie proche du désespoir...<br/>
L'antre humide eut raison de lui, il le remplit de sperme, qui fut avalé comme on savoure un nectar<br/>
Derek aurait pu jouir de cette seule sensation, ce fut presque assez.<br/>
Presque.<br/>
Il se caressa, prêt à jouir comme un chien sur le carrelage.<br/>
Mais Stiles, qui était décidément ingénieux, gémit avec une voix rendue rauque par l'orgasme :<br/>
- Tu veux bien jouir sur moi ?<br/>
Ce fut la montée de lit la plus rapide de l'univers. Derek n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de vas et vient pour se rependre sur le ventre de Stiles. Il vient ensuite soigneusement lécher son méfait.<br/>
- C'est que t'aimes ça lécher le sperme Remarqua Stiles<br/>
Derek s'arrêta soudainement. Il se comportait comme une salope de tapette.<br/>
Personne n'aime les salopes.<br/>
Elle lui disait tout le temps, on ne respecte pas les salopes ni les tapettes. Stiles allait partir, il allait dire aux gens que Derek était une petite salope, qu'il ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être attacher, de...<br/>
Les divagations de Derek furent coupées par un baiser passionné, la langue de Stiles explorant les tréfonds de sa bouche. Quand le baissé pris fin Stiles lui donne une pichenette sur le nez et murmura<br/>
- Laisse-m'en un peu, t'en pas le seul a aimer te faire remplir la bouche.<br/>
Derek lui fut profondément reconnaissant.<br/>
- Si tu en voulais, il fallait le dire, j'aurais joui sur son visage<br/>
- Oh oui putain. Mais tu sais tu peux directement enfoncer ton pénis dans ma bouche et le remplir ; je te jure que j'avalerais tout.<br/>
- Tu devrais aller en prison pour indécence. Tes propos sont incroyablement outranciers.<br/>
- Le fait que je ne sois toujours pas à cheval sur ta queue est outrancier.<br/>
Derek rit et l'embrassa. Ça dégénéra rapidement en quelque chose de plus sexy et l'érection de Stiles pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez<br/>
Derek essaya<br/>
Il essaya vraiment<br/>
Il y mit beaucoup d'effort<br/>
Mais l'envie était trop forte ; il glissa à nouveau contre le sol et déposa des baisé juste sous les testicules, laissant abondamment traîner sa langue.<br/>
- Non ce n'est pas juste. Soit on baise, soit je te suce, mais toi tu viens à peine de le faire.<br/>
- Tu n'as pas idée de combien ta bite est belle, Stiles. Je pourrai passer ma vie à genoux à la vénérer.<br/>
- T'es sérieux là ?<br/>
Pour toute réponse Derek donna un coup de langue<br/>
- Oh putain, t'es vraiment dingue. Tu l'aimes à ce point ?<br/>
- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi au moins embrasser tes couilles ; elles sont jalouses parce que ta bite est la plus belle chose du monde.<br/>
Stiles rit et écarta plus amplement les jambes.<br/>
Le souffle de Derek se bloqua.<br/>
La bite de Stiles était belle.<br/>
Mais cette position exposait son anus.<br/>
Et il était au moins aussi beau que sa bite.<br/>
Sans aucun ménagement Derek de saisit de ses cuisses et les souleva, exhibant le petit trou rose, serré et délicieusement appétissant<br/>
Le miaulement de pure extase que poussa Stiles quand la langue de son hôte se mit à le fouiller était incroyable.<br/>
Derek aurait pu passer sa vie ici, naviguant entre sa queue fière et son anus gourmand.<br/>
Le trou semblait vouloir aspirer la langue de son bienfaiteur et Derek était fermement décidé à obéir à ce désir, s'enfonçant autant qu'il le pouvait.<br/>
Et Stiles essayait de parler, désespérément.<br/>
Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter le mouvement de ses hanches, qui le faisait venir à la rencontre de la langue chaude. Il eut quelques secondes de répits quand Derek reprit sa respiration, bien que l'air sur l'orifice humide était délicieux. Il réussit à gémir<br/>
- Prend moi avant de me lécher, je suis sûr que tu vas encore plus aimer lécher ton sperme quand il sort de mon cul.<br/>
Derek s'arrêta une seconde.<br/>
L'idée était alléchante<br/>
Très alléchante<br/>
Vraiment très alléchante.<br/>
Mais il nécessitait de pénétrer Stiles, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait eu peu de rapport où il était pénétrant, et jamais avec un homme, et la derrière femme… il ne voulait pas penser à Elle alors qu'il était à côté de ce fabuleux couple royal qu'était la queue de Stiles et son anus.<br/>
Stiles sentit son hésitation, il bougea jusqu'à être en face de Derek, et caressa sa joue<br/>
- Hey bébé, c'est bon. Tout va bien ? Tu veux arrêter ?<br/>
- Non ! La réponse avait surgi avec beaucoup de force. Derek enlaça Stiles, posant sa tête sur son épaule, il chuchota. Non... juste je...je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je n'ai jamais été dessus.<br/>
- Wouaw. Je pensais que tu étais le genre à être tout le temps dessus. C'est...extrêmement intéressant. Vraiment. Je pourrais te faire l'amour si tu veux. Je suis complètement d'accord avec l'idée de te prendre si te n'es pas a l'aise à l'idée de le faire toi.<br/>
- J'en ai envie. Vraiment je... putain tu viens de me proposer de jouir en toi PUIS de te lécher et... bordel je n'ai même pas pensé à fantasmé sur ça tellement ça a l'air impossible que tu me le proposes et... ça m'a l'air formidable juste je...<br/>
Il perdit ses mots, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Stiles patienta un moment puis déposa un baiser très doux sur sa pommette avant de proposer.<br/>
- Tu as peur parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude ?<br/>
Derek hocha la tête, et reçut un autre baisé.<br/>
- Je veux bien être ton premier. En vrai j'en meurs d'envie. Comment tu veux faire ça, une position te plait plus particulièrement ?<br/>
- je..je veux juste pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras ça...ça me rassurerait<br/>
- T'aimes la position du lotus ?<br/>
Personne ne proposait la position du lotus à Derek.<br/>
Derek était un bon coup, un fantasme, un accessoire sexuel.<br/>
On ne baise pas un accessoire sexuel en lotus.<br/>
Il s'imagina brièvement Stiles, assit sur sa bite, qui l'embrassait amoureusement en plein rapport<br/>
L'autre homme eut un petit rire.<br/>
- Visiblement ça te donne envie !<br/>
Derek regarda sa queue qui était apparemment très motivée à l'idée de s'enterrer à l'intérieur du cul parfait de Stiles.<br/>
Il se rangea à son avis et s'assit en tailleur, le dos contre la tête de lit. Stile grimpa sur ses cuisses, de façon à être face à lui. Derek guida sa verge vers l'orifice de Stiles, ce dernier s'abaissa doucement.<br/>
Le sexe le pénétra affreusement lentement<br/>
C'était douloureux et bon à en pleurer. Au bout de 10 secondes (ou 10heures, personne ne sait, tout le monde s'en fout) il fut rempli entièrement<br/>
Derek sentait son sexe à l'intérieur de Stiles.<br/>
Il y était.<br/>
Entièrement.<br/>
Putain.<br/>
Il était à l'intérieur de Stiles<br/>
La sensation était délicieuse.<br/>
Le visage de Stiles, déformé par le plaisir, plus encore.<br/>
Il commença des vas et viens, d'abord doux puis plus vigoureux<br/>
Ils ne se quittèrent du regard que quand ils s'embrassaient.<br/>
Derek trouva ça si romantique qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un Harlequin.<br/>
Ça se termine honteusement vite pour lui, il se déversa complètement à l'intérieur de son invité avec un grondement animal.<br/>
Il prit 1 minute, où Stiles l'embrassait tendrement, pour se remettre de son orgasme ;<br/>
Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il s'aperçut avec beaucoup de honte que Stiles était encore dur<br/>
Il avait échoué.<br/>
Il n'avait même pas été assez bon pour Stiles, il avait joui sans même l'attendre il était un monstre il...<br/>
- Chéri, viens me lécher, j'en peux plus. S'il te plait, fais ma jouir avec ta langue.<br/>
Rectification : Stiles était un monstre. Dans le très bon sens du terme<br/>
Derek se retira et allongea Stiles sur le lit avant e plonger son visage au fond de lui, léchant avidement tout ce qu'il pouvait récolter, pendant que la main de Stiles caressait sa magnifique verge.<br/>
Ce fut délicieux, intense et rapide.<br/>
Un "ohmondieuxj'enpeuxplus" gémie d'une voix atrocement sexy et Stiles se retrouva avec une large trainée de sperme sur le ventre<br/>
Serviable Derek entrepris de nettoyer ça aussi.<br/>
Puis installa son visage contre l'épaule de son amant qui referma ses bras autour de lui<br/>
- wouaw. Derek t'es vraiment un homme exceptionnel, tu le sais ça ?<br/>
- Je pense la même chose de toi.<br/>
- Meilleur sexe de toute ma vie. Sans mentir. Il faut que tu le saches, t'es juste l'homme le plus doux, le plus indécent, le plus incroyable, le plus chaud et le plus adorable que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie.<br/>
Derek hocha la tête, gêné, mais Stiles n'était pas le genre d'homme à se taire, il continua<br/>
- Chaque seconde, chaque geste... depuis que je t'ai rencontré il n'y a pas une seule fois où tu m'as fait me sentir mal, j'adore tout de ce que je découvre de toi. Même quand t'es grognon, même quand t'es maniaque. Je ne sais pas qui t'as fait du mal comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais Derek il faut que tu le sâche, tu es déjà dans le top 10 des gens que j'aime le plus au monde.<br/>
- Arrête s'il te plait je... tu ne sais pas. J'ai fait des choses affreuses.<br/>
Le cœur de Stiles se resserra, il enlaça Derek et embrassa son crâne<br/>
- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. Mais si tu veux encore des câlins, je t'en ferai autant que tu en as besoin.<br/>
- Merci.<br/>
Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, juste a se câliner, jusqu'a que le ventre de Stiles pousse un gargouillement.<br/>
- T'as faim ?<br/>
- Oui certain n'ont pas avalé, genre 1 demi-litre se sperme à diner.<br/>
- Ça ne faisait certainement pas un demi-litre. On commande une pizza ?<br/>
- Oh oui. Et des glaces.<br/>
Ils se levèrent à regret et Stiles partit en quête de son pantalon pour récupérer son téléphone. Derek l'embrassa dans le cou et murmura.<br/>
- Je vais prendre une douche. Libre à toi de me rejoindre.<br/>
Jamais Stiles n'avait commandé une pizza aussi vite de toute sa vie.<br/>
La douche fut sensuelle se termina uniquement quand le livreur sonna à la porte. Le livreur était une livreuse et son regard s'attarda sur la ligne de poil qui menait sous le pantalon que Derek avait enfilé a la vas vite. Stiles vient enlacer son amant pas derrière et susurra, assez fort pour que la livreuse l'entende<br/>
- Je vais lécher cette glace à même ta queue<br/>
Elle repartit rouge comme une tomate. Derek essaya de le réprimander, mais il l'embrassa à place.n Puis ouvrit la pizza.<br/>
- Stiles. Tu as commandé une pizza aux ananas ?<br/>
- T'aimes le sucré non ?<br/>
Derek fixa la pizza une seconde puis attrapa Stiles par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément.<br/>
- wouaw. T'aimes les ananas sur la pizza ?<br/>
- L'Hawaïenne est la meilleure des pizzas.<br/>
- Quand je te disais que tu étais merveilleux !<br/>
Le repas fut vite expédié, et contrairement à sa promesse Stiles mangea la glace à même le pot. Puis proposa à Derek d'aller voir un film. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et se pelotèrent une demi-heure avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient oublié de lancer le film. Ce qui était cool parce qu'ils avaient également oublié d'en choisir. Ils restèrent entrelacés sur le lit, parlant à mi-voix de choses et d'autres, s'embrassant parfois, Derek expliqua comment il en était venu à posséder les 3 saisons d'avatar en dvd.<br/>
- Erica me l'a conseillé pour quand j'avais Jacob, je ne suis pas trop pour les écrans, mais au rythme de 1 épisode de 20 minutes à chaque fois que je le garde, ça me semblait raisonnable, il s'installait sur le lit et moi je lisais, puis petit à petit je me suis pris dedans<br/>
- C'est le meilleur dessin animé du monde.<br/>
- Je ne peux pas comparer je ne me rappelle même plus de ce que je regardai enfant. Je préférais jouer dehors. Mais si les dessins animés de mon époque avaient mi autant d'énergie dans la création d'un monde, la mise en place de personnage et l'élaboration d'un système de magie dure j'aurais peut-être accroché.<br/>
- T'étais déjà critique littéraire.<br/>
- Un monde, ça se construit, c'est la base. Et même les développements de personnage sont fabuleux, regarde Zuko !<br/>
- Tu prêches un convaincu, ta sœur a fait un excellent choix en te conseillant ce dessin animé;<br/>
- Ma sœur ? Elle ne regarde pas avatar, à part les tortues ninjas elle est pas fan d'animation.<br/>
- Pourtant Erica a l'air calée en animation. Merde, le porte-clés Steven Univers m'a induit en erreur.<br/>
- Erica ? Mais ce n'est pas ma sœur.<br/>
- Comment ça ? Mais Jacob c'est ton neveu.<br/>
Derek rigola et l'embrassa sur le nez<br/>
- Il n'y a rien de génétique entre eux et moi. Ils ont déménagé il y a 8ans. À la base j'étais dans leur appart, mais comme il leur manquait une chambre j'ai échangé, mais pas augmenter le loyer pour eux. Au début Cora a fait la tronche parce qu'elle aimait avoir une chambre d'ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais elle est devenue ami avec Boyd, et pour une raison encore inconnue Jacob m'aime bien, j'ai fini par devenir son baby sitter. Et comme il appelait Cora tatie, je suis devenu tonton.<br/>
- C'est trop mignon !<br/>
- Ça n'empêche pas qu'elle habite trop loin, bon elle vient chaque année de Thanksgiving à noël, mais elle a horreur de l'avion et que les 2 jours de bus sont très fatigant, mais les 11 autres mois sont un peu long. Après elle loge généralement chez eux, il paraît que mon canapé trop inconfortable.<br/>
- En parlant de ça, pourquoi t'es sur couchsurfing ? Erica est surprise que tu y soi, tu n'es clairement pas du genre à vouloir échanger avec les inconnus, tu n'as pas vraiment philosophie du site et oui, ton canapé n'est pas fait pour accueillir un être humain sobre plus de 2h. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?<br/>
Derek fixa le plafond dix secondes avant d'avouer<br/>
- Je ne me suis jamais inscrit sur couchsurfing.<br/>
- Quoi ? Mais... comment ?<br/>
- T'es arrivé chez moi à 23h et m'as dit que tu allais me faire des pancakes demain. Du coup je t'ai laissé entrer et...après je t'aimais bien.<br/>
- Mais comment peux-tu laisser entrer des inconnus chez toi ?<br/>
- Je ne laisse pas entrer les inconnus. D'habitude je ne parle à personne d'autre, c'est peiné si je parle à Erica alors qu'elle vient chez moi une fois par semaine. Mais t'as parlé de pancake.<br/>
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?<br/>
- J'allais le dire, mais. T'étais assis sur mon canapé et me parlais de ton ami qui est un canard et...ça aurait dû être chiant, mais ça ne l'étais pas. Tu me trouvais beau, mais tu n'as pas essayé de me draguer. Puis après Isaac n'a pas pissé dans tes chaussures, ce qui est très bon signe et il y a eu plein de pancakes maison dans ma cuisine, et je suis sortie pour autre chose que les courses et le sport depuis des années, je n'ai même pas eu peur. Alors j'ai décidé de te garder.<br/>
- Alors qui est « D . Halle» ?<br/>
- David Halle. Avec deux « L », moi il n'y en a qu'un. Un petit vieux un peu sénile dans la résidence en face qui accueille parfois des gens, mais les oublie dehors une fois sur deux. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dehors à New York au milieu de la nuit. Et je voulais te le dire le matin en rentrant du sport. Et t'avais vraiment fait des pancakes. Et tu n'étais tellement pas prêt pour New York avec tes 40$ et ta foi en l'humanité. Et les pancakes étaient vraiment bons. Je n'avais pas eu envie de partager un repas avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps…<br/>
- Je rêve ou les pancakes sont un élément décisif de ta réflexion ?<br/>
- Tu en as fait avec de la banane.<br/>
- Derek tu es mon homme idéal. Je veux t'épouser et te faire l'amour dans une piscine de pancake.<br/>
- On va gaspiller plein de pancakes.<br/>
- Genre tu ne vas pas les mangé après ?<br/>
Stiles l'embrassa et ils finirent par s'endormir, emboîtés l'un contre l'autre. Stiles fut frustré de se réveiller non pas dans les bras de Derek, mais de l'autre côté du lit. Et ravi que Derek le ramène à ses côtés. Ils se rendormirent aussitôt. Le second réveil fut le bon. Le soleil matinal obligea Stiles à se cacher contre le cou de son amant, généreusement il lui offrit un abri... et glissa ses mains sur son cul.<br/>
- C'est un truc dans ta poche, ou tu es juste contente de me voir ?<br/>
- Stiles, cette accroche de drague était déjà gênante il y a 10ans<br/>
- Du coup t'es content de me voir ?<br/>
Derek le renversa sur le lit en entrepris de l'embrasser tendrement., ses baisé glissèrent jusqu'au ventre de Stiles qui protesta vivement<br/>
- Non non et non ! C'est mon tour de sucer !<br/>
- S'il te plait. Elle est vraiment belle.<br/>
- Mais la tienne aussi est magnifique !<br/>
- La mienne est ultra ordinaire, alors que toi... elle mérite des statuts a son honneur<br/>
- T'es fou<br/>
- T'aimes ça.<br/>
- Oui, mais j'aimerais aussi te sucer<br/>
- 69 ?<br/>
- Et on dit que c'est moi le génie !<br/>
Derek se positionna à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, son sexe devant le visage de Stiles, et lui face à la queue de ce dernier.<br/>
Cette fois-ci il prit son temps, Stiles aussi.<br/>
Les sensations combinées des deux plaisirs étaient incroyables ; Stiles faisait des choses fabuleuses avec sa langue, et il agrippait fermement le cul de Derek pour le maintenir près de lui.<br/>
Derek se dit que rien ne pouvait être plus délicieux que la sensation du gland de Stiles au fond de sa gorge et celle de la gorge de Stiles autour de son gland.<br/>
Stiles glissa un doigt dans son cul et Derek changea d'avis. La meilleure sensation du monde c'était ça. Il ne tient pas longtemps et remplit la bouche de Stiles qui avala bruyamment.<br/>
Derek se laissa porter par ces minutes de flottement qui suivaient l'orgasme, se concentrant sur la sensation du doigt qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.<br/>
Il se mit paresseusement sur le dos et Stiles vient s'installer entre ses cuisses, l'écartant avec ses doigts en le dévorant du regard. Il le trouvait beau et, l'idée que lui, cet homme si fort, si musclé, si viril, veuille qu'il le pénètre, lui, Stiles-le-p'ti-maigre c'était fantasmagorique.<br/>
L'érection de Derek revient, et Stiles vient l'embrasser et le cajoler.<br/>
- Non, pas comme ça. Gémis Derek, Je veux m'empaler sur ta queue, je t'en supplie, donne-moi le droit. Je veux de la bite, de la bonne grosse bite, prend moi, prend moi fort, je veux te sentir pendant des jours !<br/>
- Et c'est moi l'aguicheur, tu t'es entendu parler ?<br/>
Ronronna Stiles, mais il était déjà en position entre les cuisses écartées. Stiles posa son gland juste contre le trou avide et le taquina doucement, venant le tamponner avec douceur. Derek le supplia d'une voix plaintive, agitant ses hanches dans l'espoir de plus de contact.<br/>
Et, magnanime, son amant céda. Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer petit à petit mis visiblement Derek n'était pas au courant du plan il crocheta ses cuisses avec les mollets et s'empala sur lui a un rythme effréné<br/>
jamais Stiles n'avait vus plus beau spectacle, il fit appel à tout son self control mais se ne fut pas assez, il le pilonna comme si sa vie en dépendait et une dizaine de minutes suivant le cul de Derek était remplie. Stiles se retira et vient le sucer, absorbant la queue droite avec délice. Il reçut, pour la deuxième fois ce matin, le sperme de son hôte. Cette fois-ci il n'avala pas, mais remonta pour le faire partager a son amant.<br/>
Le brun fut ravi du cadeau et dévora la bouche de Stiles<br/>
- Je savais que tu allais adorer ça<br/>
- Ne te prive jamais de le faire<br/>
Et Stiles ne s'en priva pas.<br/>
Il re suça Derek pendant que ce dernier prenait son petit dej, et repartagea son butin ensuite. Dans la matinée il le pénétra encore contre la baie vitrée, choquant une des voisines d'en face, et en émoustillant une autre. Il remplit la bouche de Derek 3 fois. Une au dessert, une sur le canapé, et une autre parce qu'i avait été très sage et vraiment, vraiment bien nettoyer Stiles après l'avoir enculé très profondément sur le comptoir de la cuisine.<br/>
Quand ils étaient trop fatigués ils parlaient, se câlinaient et... la vigueur revenait assez vite.<br/>
La journée passa à toute vitesse et ils s'endormirent lové l'un contre l'autre en détaillant leur fantasme respectif, sous le regard jaloux d'Isaac qui préféra s'endormir loin deux, lassé de se prendre des vêtements dessus, ou du lit qui bougeait.<br/>
Stiles fut réveillé par la bouche de Derek autour de sa queue, et c'était dans la liste de ses fantasmes alors il se laissa aller et lui repeint le palais avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Mais exigea un partage équitable alors Derek l'embrassa<br/>
Stiles glissa malencontreusement et se senti obligé de sucer Derek, parce qu'après tout, hé, il y avait une bite luisante de pré-sperme en face de son visage et il était un jeune homme bien éduqué.<br/>
Ils enchainèrent avec une douche a deux, un repas qu'il oublièrent au four, trop occuper a enfourner autre chose, et en début d'après-midi Stiles joui sur le visage de Derek dans la cuisine.<br/>
Apparemment il aimait bien, car ils recommencèrent l'opération dans le couloir (la chambre était vraiment trop loin). Derek lui rendit la pareille dans la salle de bain et puis le suça quand il appelait Scott, jaloux que toute l'attention de Californien ne soit pas centrée sur lui.<br/>
Il se fit pardonner pour le dérangement plusieurs heures plus tard, en le pénétrant debout, dur et fort, comme Stiles aimait être pris, il se retira a la dernière seconde, jouis sur l'anus frémissant et le lécha pendant plus longtemps que ce qu'il l'avait pénétré.<br/>
À ce niveau la Stiles se brisa la voix de plaisir, mais fut incapable de jouir, car il était à sec.<br/>
Ils s'endormirent sales et collants, mais très heureux.<br/>
Le réveil commença par Stiles qui s'asseyait sur l'érection matinale de son amant, exigeant que ce dernier l'ouvre assez pour toute une équipe de foot.<br/>
Derek le punit d'une tape sur les fesses et expliqua à Stiles qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'une équipe de foot parce qu'il allait lui passer dessus et lui repasser dessus toute la journée. Il le culbuta jusqu'a que Stiles implore son pardon d'avoir pensé a d'autre alors qu'il s'occupait de lui.<br/>
Le programme leur plaisait beaucoup à tous les deux. Mais il fut interrompu par une personne qui sonna à la porte.<br/>
Derek grogna, mais la sonnerie fut insistante et ils se sentirent obligés d'y aller.<br/>
C'était Erica, vêtue d'un t-shirt catwoman, une jupe aux couleurs de Loki, des chaussures "why so serious" sur ses chaussettes X men, avec un sac à dos Docteur Strange, elle ne tenait pas la main Jacob qui portait un costume Thor et Boyd. En Boyd.<br/>
- SUUUUPER TOUUUUUURS !<br/>
- Mais on fait ça samedi<br/>
- Stiles. On est samedi. Le tour part dans 3h. On devait manger des pancakes ensemble ce matin. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?<br/>
- Samedi ? On a passé deux jours entiers à.…Le regard de Stiles s'arrêta sur Jacob. Jouer à se faire des chatouilles ?<br/>
- Et vous êtes tombé quand ? demanda Jacob.<br/>
- Tombé de quoi ?<br/>
- Vous avez plein de bleus sur le cou. Et tu es tout griffé sur le dos.<br/>
- Stiles est affreusement maladroit. Dit Derek qui avait trouvé un pantalon ET un t-shirt. (Un exploit en soi)<br/>
- Je vais faire les pancakes s'excusa Stiles avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Erica regarda Derek avec un sourire en coin. Jacob mon chéri, tu ne veux pas aller lire une BD ?<br/>
- Après les pancakes<br/>
- Erica arrête de te débarrasse de ton fils pour les ragots ! C'est très mal Gronda Stiles<br/>
- Boyd tu veux bien aller lui raconter une histoire le temps que Stiles fasse le repas ?<br/>
- Contreproposition. Stiles se mit à hauteur de l'enfant et proposa : Tu veux apprendre à faire les pancakes ?<br/>
- OH OUIIIIIIIIIII !<br/>
Ils préparèrent la pâte ensemble, et Stiles lui montra comment bien le retournée, pendant ce temps Erica essaya d'arracher des infos a Derek qui se contentant de demander à Boyd comment ça se passait au travail<br/>
Boyd parla pour la première fois, il avait une voix très grave, qui débordait d'affection quand elle abordait le sujet de Jacob, ou des plantes et était calme le reste du temps.<br/>
Ils mangeraient tous ensemble, et Stiles nota que les autres semblaient avoir tous leur tasse à eux. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient ce que Derek avait de plus proche d'une famille. Il le quitta rapidement pour aller prendre une douche, chercha activement son t-shirt baby Groot, casquette Green Lantern et ses chaussettes Harley Queens.<br/>
Au moment de partir, il hésita face à Derek. Ce dernier hésitait aussi<br/>
- Vous savez qu'on a tous deviné ou vous avez peur de nous choquer ? soupira Erica.<br/>
Stile embrassa Derek à pleine bouche et éclata de rire quand Jacob s'exclama<br/>
- C'est pour ça tu veux pas être amoureux de la vendeuse de glace ?<br/>
- Stiles fait des pancakes. C'est mieux.<br/>
À peine ils avaient quitté la résidence qu'Erica demanda<br/>
- Aloooooors ?<br/>
- Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat<br/>
- Tu veux du guacamole ?<br/>
- Laisse-moi deviner ; c'est toi qui as choisi la tasse pour Boyd.<br/>
- Non, Cora. Noël dernier, elle a offert des tasses à Derek. Pour quand on va chez lui.<br/>
Stile rigola, ils commencèrent à parler du tour, ils étaient fous de joie à l'idée de voir Financial District et autres lieux emblématiques de leurs licences préférées<br/>
Ce fut 3 h de pur bonheur, qu'ils finirent en allant au restaurant dévorer un burger dégoulinant de sauce. Erica le prit par surprise.<br/>
- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que t'es un bon gars, mais Derek a vraiment un sale passif dans les relations amoureuses, et même s'il a l'air heureux avec toi je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas jouer avec son cœur.<br/>
- Ce n'est pas mon but. Je...je tiens sincèrement a lui.<br/>
- Et tu vas l'abandonner dans combien de jours ?<br/>
La question (devrais-je dire accusation) cueillit Stiles comme un coup de poing.<br/>
- Je dois partir mercredi soir.<br/>
- Tu sais qu'il ne sort jamais de chez lui à part pour le sport et le parc avec Jacob ? Qu'il ne drague plus, depuis une décennie ? Qu'il se nourrit de hot pocket et pâtisserie industriels ? Qu'il n'accepte aucun contact affectueux à part dans certains cas très rares, ou de la part de Jacob ?<br/>
- Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à sortir, il me l'a proposé !<br/>
- Oui, avec toi il est différent. Il est...heureux.<br/>
- Moi aussi je suis heureux avec lui. J'ai oublié de visiter la ville, je préfère être avec lui, on parle pendant des heures, le sexe est juste dingue, j'adore chaque seconde avec lui. Derek est juste... fabuleux.<br/>
- Reste.<br/>
- Quoi ?<br/>
- Reste à New York<br/>
- J'ai un entretien d'embauche en Californie pour le bureau des affaires criminelles de Los Angeles vendredi matin. C'est le job de mes rêves, la raison pour laquelle j'ai trimé les 3 dernières années je… J'adore Derek et… peut-être même que je suis en train d'en tomber amoureux, mais je ne peux pas tout sacrifier pour un homme rencontré il y à 6 jours.<br/>
- Même si tu le trouves fabuleux ?<br/>
- On trouve toujours les gens fabuleux en début de relation. Pourquoi veux-tu as ce point que je reste Erica ?<br/>
- Déjà je suis persuadé qu'il est amoureux de toi. Et ton départ va rendre le nôtre encore pire. Ça me travaille depuis un moment, l'idée de le laisser seul me fait peur, il est si fragile<br/>
- Donc tu veux que je reste pour compenser ton dépars ? C'est un peu hypocrite.<br/>
- Le départ à Paso Robles est prévu depuis des années. Je repousse depuis 2ans de peur le lâcher Derek. Là je ne peux plus, mon oncle est en train de se tuer a la tâche, et il a presque 80ans, mais... j'ai trop peur d'abandonner Derek.<br/>
- Et sa sœur ?<br/>
- Cora ne quittera jamais le Mexique. Elle adore autant vivre dans ce pays que ce qu'elle hait vivre aux USA, et leur cousine est incapable de rester dans la même ville plus d'un mois, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on puisse l'avoir à noël.<br/>
- Il n'a personne d'autre ?<br/>
- Je le connais depuis 10ans. Tu es la seule personne hors du cadre familial, avec laquelle il veut interagir. Tu ne sais pas combien tu le rends heureux.<br/>
Stile resta songeur.<br/>
Aucun des deux n'aimait le silence alors ils parlèrent de quel était le meilleur Zelda, et se quittaient sur le porche de chez Erica. Avant de le quitter elle lui fit une accolade et demanda d'une petite voix<br/>
- Penses-y, OK ? Tu pourrais être vraiment heureux avec lui.<br/>
Stiles était perturbé quand il rentra dans l'appartement. Derek l'accueillit avec un nœud papillon. Et seulement un nœud papillon.<br/>
Le reste de la soirée, fut du même acabit que les deux jours précèdent., oscillant entre sexe sauvage, câlin, sexe tendre et conversation qui finissaient anormalement souvent par des fellations.<br/>
Le lendemain Stiles convaincu Derek de sortir pour visiter un peu<br/>
Ils visitèrent central parc. (Et ils s'envoyèrent en l'air derrière un buisson), et Derek essaya d'empêcher Stiles de chanter "pourquoi m'en faire" d'Oliver &amp; cie. (Ce fut un échec, Stile chanta ET dansa.) Derek fut d'abord mortifié par les regards des autres, mais à la fin Stiles l'embrassa langoureusement et l’entraîna dans des fourrées assez épaisse pour les cacher des regards indiscrets<br/>
Je ne vais pas vous la faire en détail, mais quand ils rentrent ils avaient des brindilles et bouts d'herbe séchée même dans les endroits les plus inattendus<br/>
Le soir ils étaient tous les deux relaxés et heureux. Ils se blottirent dans le lit, Stiles repensa a la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Erica, il embrassa tendrement Derek et demanda<br/>
- Je sais que cette question est peut-être malvenue, mais... Cora est ta seule famille ?<br/>
- On a une cousine, Malia. Elle vient pour Noël et passe parfois au Mexique où ici. Elle est catcheuse pro, et voyage pas mal pour les rencontres sportives.<br/>
- Malia ? Tu veux dire Malia Tate, la fameuse « Coyote Garou » ?<br/>
- Oui.<br/>
- J'ai un poster d'elle dans ma chambre. On a gagné une rencontre en allant voir un match, elle nous a invités à aller boire un verre avec Démon loup, Les jumeaux maléfiques et Le chasseur. C'était génial Et Scott a eu un cruch sur elle pendant des années. J'aurai été hétéro j'en aurais sûrement eu un moi aussi.<br/>
- Je suis très heureux que tu ne le sois pas.<br/>
Stile l'embrassa et lui dit<br/>
- Tu sais, depuis la mort de maman, papa aussi est ma seule famille ; je sais que j'ai des cousins en Alabama, mais on n'est pas proche. En tant que shérif papa n'a pas vraiment le temps d'aller à des réunions faire semblant d'aimer des quasi-inconnus dont on n'en a rien à foutre. Mais Scott et Lydia sont comme ma fratrie.<br/>
- Nous on était axé famille, très proche tous ensemble. Après son divorce oncle Peter, qui était avocat et ne manquais pas de moyen, à même préféré revenir vivre avec nous. Mes grandes mères vivaient au manoir, mais il y avait deux dépendances attenantes. Une pour chacun de leurs enfants. Leur ainée, ma mère donc, avec papa, Laura, Cora, Fred et moi, et une autre pour leur cadet, mon oncle, sa nouvelle compagne Evelyn, leur bébé Kylie et une chambre pour quand il avait la garde de Malia. On adorait être ensemble.<br/>
Stile embrassa son front avec douceur, et laissa Derek continué, parfois sa voix était si basse que son amant ne l'entendait pas, mais il refusa de l'interrompre, conscient que Derek vivait un moment important<br/>
- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je n'ai jamais voulu de l'héritage, je m'en tape de leur argent je... je voulais juste...j'avais besoin d'aide. Quand j'ai réussi à partir de chez elle je suis direct aller à la maison. Maman a appelé Peter et...ils en ont parlé, ils voulaient porter plainte. Mais Elle trouvé un moyen de me contacter et...je lui craché que c'était fini, elle allait pourrir en prison. Je l'ai pas cru quand elle a dit que la vengeance serait terrible. Laura me voyait triste, on est allé se promener dans les bois. C'est ce qui nous a sauvés. Quand on est revenu, tout était en train de bruler. Les lignes de téléphone étaient coupées, les pompiers sont arrivés trop tard. Ils ont sauvé Cora, qui a réussi à s'enfuir par le soupirail, et Peter était gravement brulé, il est tombé dans le coma. Les autres sont morts parce que je lui avais dit qu'on allait la dénoncer. Mes mamies, mes parents, tante Evelyn… Kylie qui était un bébé. Fred qui avait à peine 10ans…<br/>
Stile ne fit aucun commentaire sur les larmes qui coulaient dans son cou, après tout lui aussi pleura. Il caressa le dos de Derek, Isaac se glissa entre eux et se blotti entre leurs deux corps, ronronnant de manière réconfortante.<br/>
Stile se mordit la langue, puis craqua<br/>
- Tu veux bien me dire qui c'est "elle" ou tu préfères ne pas en parler ? C'est comme tu veux.<br/>
- C'était ma prof de français et coach de l'équipe de basket de ma fac. Elle...m'aimait bien. Au début ça m'a flatté, elle flirtait avec moi. Même si je n'avais que 17ans. Puis... un jour elle m'a attrapé en train de faire un plan a 3 avec deux mecs dans les vestiaires. Elle a…elle était déçue. Elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas être capitaine dans ces conditions. Qu'un capitaine ne se fait pas prendre en levrette en suçant une bite. Qu'elle comprenait que les filles de ma classe soient fades, mais qu'elle allait m'apprendre à aimer les femmes. On a commencé à coucher ensemble. je.. J'étais bi. J'ai toujours été bi. Alors au début c'était cool. On faisait des trucs qu'on ne voit que dans les films pornos.<br/>
Derek prit une large inspiration, se blottissant un peu plus contre Stile<br/>
- Mais elle voulait me "guérir" de ma perversion. Mes putes de grand-mère m'avaient transmis leur déviance, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Que je devais bouffer des chattes. J'i jamais vu ce côté de moi comme une mauvaise chose, mais ... J'étais amoureux, je pensais l'être, et je pensais qu'elle avait peur que je la trombe avec un homme alors j'ai laissé faire. Puis elle a commencé la « thérapie. » Elle invitait des femmes qui payaient pour coucher avec moi. J'ai essayé de dire non et elle m'a frappé avec un bâton, attaché au mur et privé de nourriture 2 jours. Alors j'ai dit oui. Ça a été 2 mois horrible. J'ai abandonné mes amis, mes études, mon équipe. J'ai arrêté d'aller voir ma famille, je leur téléphonais en sa présence, et elle écoutait toutes les conversations. Les médocs qu'elle me donnait pour que je sois en érection me causaient des absences et autres problèmes. Elle m'a obligé à habiter chez elle et j'avais une chambre où elle m'attachait pendant les "séances de thérapie". Un jour une cliente a eu pitié et m'a détaché. J'ai fui jusqu'au manoir. Et la suite, tu la connais.<br/>
Stile avait envie de vomir, de retrouver cette garce, la buter, et vomir sur son cadavre.<br/>
À la place il embrassa les larmes de l'autre homme.<br/>
- Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est elle. Elle est tarée, malsaine... tu n'y es pour rien Derek. Pour rien du tout<br/>
- Laura aussi disait ça. On a porté plainte, mais le père de Kate était le sénateur. Aucune plainte n'a eu le moindre effet ; je n'avais pas de preuve, c'était ma parole contre la sienne. Et ma parole ne voulait rien. Aucun avocat ne voulait me défendre, elle m'a accusé d'avoir brulé ma famille pour toucher l'assurance vie, on a dû abandonner les poursuites.<br/>
Il repris sa respiration et continua, plus doucement encore<br/>
- Puis, un jour, Chris, le frère de Kate est venu me trouver. Elle avait recommencé et tourné autour d'un garçon de 16ans, il voulait m'aider à porter plainte, réunir un dossier solide. On allait la coincer, on avait tout. Peter c'est réveillé du coma et. Il s'est échappé de 'hôpital. Il a retrouvé Kate et l'a torturé trois heures avant de lui arracher la trachée. Puis il est venu à l'appartement où on vivait. Moi j'étais en train de finaliser le dossier avec Chris, donc je n'étais pas là. Laura dormait dans mon lit. Peter l'a tué en pensant que c'était moi. Il l'a coupée en deux avec une hache. Cora s'est cachée dans un placard et a appelé la police. Le jour du procès Peter, il a hurlé que ma stupidité avait tué ma famille. Que je méritais de mourir, et que si Laura m'avait protégé elle méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il est au centre de détention psychiatrique d'Eichen house.<br/>
Puis il y eut le silence. Lourd, douloureux. Stile caressa ses joues humides.<br/>
- Derek je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de te punir, t'es innocent. Complètement innocent. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir un scénario aussi catastrophique. Toi tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. Tu es une bonne personne Derek. Je te vois avec Jacob, avec Isaac, avec moi. Tu quelqu'un de bien Derek.<br/>
- Mais tu sais je vais mieux, je suis allé chez le psy pendant 5ans, 2 fois par semaine. Je ne fais des crises d'angoisse qu'a l'anniversaire de l'incendie. Et quand je quitte la maison trop longtemps. Ou que je suis obligé de communiquer avec des inconnus. Mais je n'en ai pas fait cette semaine, ce n'est pas pareil avec toi<br/>
- Du coup t'es OK pour visiter la statue de la Liberté demain avec moi ?<br/>
- Oui. Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?<br/>
- Viens par ici chéri.<br/>
Derek endormi contre lui et murmura<br/>
- Je suis tellement heureux avec toi, je ne pensais pas pouvoir à nouveau tomber amoureux après elle.<br/>
Stiles sentit un goût de bile lui envahir la bouche, il fut incapable de rappeler à Derek qu'il allait le quitter dans 3 jours. Ils mirent tout en œuvre pour profiter au maximum de ces 3 derniers jours, mais n'abordèrent jamais le sujet.<br/>
Ils visitèrent la statue de la Liberté, c'était moitié moins excitant que ce que Stiles le pensait.<br/>
Après avoir visité les 2 îles, Derek négocia un billet pour monter dans la couronne et refusa de dire le prix à Stiles qui hurla en apprenant cette nouvelle, en effet ceux-ci se réservaient 3 mois à l'avance. Stiles réussi à savoir le prix, hurla sur Derek et ce dernier rétorqua que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un cadeau c’était de l'herbe à chat pour Isaac en février.<br/>
Stiles continua à protester. Derek lui proposa « un supplément coquin ». Bref, c'est comme ça que Stiles reçut la branlette la plus patriotique de sa vie<br/>
Le lendemain fut consacré au Metropolitan Museum et je ne vais pas m'étendre, mais ils eurent à cœur de baptiser les lieux à leur manière. (Plus jamais Stiles ne pourrait penser au temple de Dendur sans l'associer à leurs petits jeux sexuels). La soirée fut du même acabit, ils étaient heureux et vivaient comme si demain n'existait pas.<br/>
Mais demain existait et devient « aujourd'hui » beaucoup trop vite<br/>
Le mercredi matin l'ambiance était étrange.<br/>
Ils devaient en parler<br/>
Stiles le savait<br/>
Mais ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet<br/>
Derek était en train d'écrire une critique, Stiles profita de ce moment pour faire son sac<br/>
- Chéri, c'est toi qui as mes lunettes ? demanda Derek en sortant de sa chambre. Il vit Stiles, le sac et son visage se ferma. Stiles vient l'enlacer et demanda.<br/>
- On va devoir en parler. Tu le sais ?<br/>
- Oui. Oui je sais.<br/>
- Tu veux le faire maintenant ?<br/>
Derek fit non de la tête, mais se recroquevilla sur le canapé. Stile s'assit à ses côtés et prit sa tête sur ses genoux.<br/>
- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter, mais... une vie m'attend à Los Angeles. Une vie que je construis depuis des années je ne peux pas abandonner.<br/>
- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas c'est moi. Je ne devrais pas tomber amoureux en 10jours. C'est ridicule.<br/>
- Ce n'est pas ridicule, moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. On peut essayer une relation à distance ?<br/>
- Oui... mais pour combien de temps. Tu veux venir vivre à New York avec moi ?<br/>
Stiles du choisir soigneusement ses mots. Il regarda longuement la bibliothèque en face de lui et expliqua.<br/>
- Tu sais. J'ai construit ma vie comme un roman policier. C'est ce que je veux, ce que j'aie, ce que je suis. Je...je ne pense pas pouvoir tout sacrifier par amour. Et je n'aime pas vraiment cette ville, ici je n'ai que toi, la bas j'ai ma famille et ma carrière.<br/>
- Laura aussi. Elle était dans la police. Mais elle aimait New York. C'est elle qui a acheté la résidence. Elle voulait que j'aie un endroit où je puisse vivre seul quand je serais prêt. Je...je ne peux pas partir je…J'ai peur Stiles, j'ai tellement peur. Boyd va partir, tu vas partir et Cora ne va pas revenir et moi je...je ne peux pas quitter cette ville. J'ai essayé, je te jure, mais j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse si violente qu'ils m'ont donné des médicaments. Je n'ai même pas réussi à entrer dans l'aéroport.<br/>
Il pleura carrément et le cœur de Stiles se brisa.<br/>
- Chut viens là, je suis là, pour la journée je... On va rester en contact, ça te va, on ne sort pas, on reste ensemble jusqu'à 17h.<br/>
- Oui<br/>
- Mais Derek, même si je t'aime, ne focalise pas ta vie sur moi. On est ensemble depuis à peine une semaine, on est en pleine cristallisation amoureuse. On n'est pas objectif, je suis moins parfait qu'on tu ne le penses.<br/>
- Alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on parle tu me dis c que j'ai besoin d'entendre ? Pourquoi tu es toujours exactement ce dont j'ai besoin je... je ne peux pas Stiles. Je ne veux pas encore sauter dans une relation qui me brisera. J'ai trop fait confiance et là je fais pareil avec toi et... je ne dois pas, tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi.<br/>
- Tu sais Derek, au lieu de t'accrocher à mon amour tu peux aussi le consacrer à ta famille. Erica et Bold, ils sont là, et toi tu les remballes.<br/>
- Eux aussi vont m'abandonner. Et Jacob va oublier qui je suis.<br/>
- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Il t'adore, il ne t'oubliera pas. Et Boyd et Erica reviendront à Noël.<br/>
- Oui. Je vais les avoir tous à Noël.<br/>
Stiles l'embrassa tendrement. Et lui dit qu'il l'aimait.<br/>
Ils n'en reparlèrent plus.<br/>
Le soir fut affreux, Derek l'amena jusqu'à l'aéroport. Stile l'embrassa Derek, en ayant conscience que c'était peut-être la dernière fois.<br/>
Ce fut un baiser triste et passionné.<br/>
- On s'appelle ?<br/>
- Je..Je. Derek se mordit la langue. Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, j'ai dit le contraire, mais je… c'est trop dur pour moi. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi.<br/>
Stiles tient bon, il lui dit qu'il comprenait, le serra fort dans ses bras, lui fit promettre de ne pas s'en vouloir et de prendre soin de lui, et aussi d'Erica, sa famille et Isaac, de tout faire pour être heureux et rentra dans l'aéroport.<br/>
Il se laissa aller dès qu'il passa la grande porte et ne réussit arrêter de pleurer qu'une heure plus tard.<br/>
Il expliqua tout à Scott dans la voiture, ce qui était les meilleures, et les pires vacances de sa vie. Scott l'invita chez lui manger un tacos et Kira le réconfortât à coup de cookies. Il craqua à 2h du mat et appela Derek.<br/>
Une voix mécanique lui annonça que le numéro était non attribué.<br/>
Derek l'avait bloqué.<br/>
(Ça lui fit plus mal qu'il n'aurait cru.)<br/>
Il réussit à garder la face, mit ses vacances de côté, déchira tout lors de son entretien d'embauche et fut invité à commencer le lundi suivant, on lui attribua un logement de fonction un peu spartiate, mais tout à fait correct, il aménagea le weekend suivant et se plongea dans son travail corps et âme.<br/>
Il réussit à aller mieux.<br/>
À passer du temps avec ses amis et son père<br/>
Son travail la passionnait, mais il était incapable de faire des rencontres amoureuses. Il fut incapable de coucher avec Danny, son plan cul occasionnel, et rejeta en bloc toute forme de drague, mais à part ça, il était heureux. Il savait que ça reviendrait.<br/>
Il ne savait juste pas quand.<br/>
Il fut heureux et surpris de recevoir une carte de bonne année de la part d'Erica.<br/>
Partir de ce moment ils se mirent à correspondre<br/>
Ils parlaient de tout. De Jacob, de son garage, du dernier marvel, d'écologies, de crime et recettes asiatiques…<br/>
Mais pas de Derek.<br/>
Jamais de Derek.<br/>
(Et c'était très bien comme ça)<br/>
Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de faire réchauffer de la pizza il reçut une demande couchsurfing de « George Beifong », domicilié à Paso Robbles qui était visiblement coincé ici pour la nuit.<br/>
Il envoya un message à Lydia, expliquant la situation et précisant que le code était le nom de sa jeep.<br/>
La situation lui rappela douloureusement ses vacances avec Derek, presque un an auparavant, mais il refusa de laisser quelqu'un seul pour la nuit cause d'un souvenir. Il entendit frapper et ouvrit la porte, sa pizza encore à la main. Et la lâcha de stupeur quand il reconnut Derek<br/>
Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, le frapper, crier, pleurer en même temps.<br/>
La seule chose que Derek trouva à dire fut<br/>
- T'as idée de combien c'est dangereux d'accueillir un inconnu à cette heure-ci ?<br/>
Mais sa voix brisée par l'émotion cassa un petit peu l'effet<br/>
Stiles l'embrassa, le frappa, poussa un petit cri et se mit à pleurer en balbutiant<br/>
- Mais je…Quoi…comment ?<br/>
- Je vais mieux. J'ai fait ce que t'as dis-je… ce n'était pas facile. Mais j'ai réussi je ne vis plus à New York. J'habite à Paso Robbles. Pas loin de chez Boyd et Erica depuis 4 mois. Et je crois que je suis prêt. Je veux te proposer d'être mon amoureux. Si tu en as encore envie.<br/>
- Avoue tu ne fais ça que pour les pancakes. Répondit Stiles avant de l'embrasser.<br/>
- Tu as toujours cette fabuleuse recette où tu es nu sous ton tablier ?<br/>
- Oui. Pour la recette. Et pour être ton amoureux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>